Darkness Rises
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: The Guardians have become stronger because all of the belief children have in them. There is less fear in the world and people are happier. However, fear isn't completely gone. Fear really never goes away, or disappears forever… As Jack and Autumn's relationship grows, evil steps foot onto Earth once again and it is up to the Guardians to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Rises**

**Disclaimer I do not own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Autumn Pines and my OC's. This is the sequel to Snowflakes on Autumn Leaves and this story will may be even darker than the rest of my stories, for now I will keep it at Teen. I really hope you will enjoy this story! I was so nervous to write this because I didn't know if I will ruin it for you guys and blow everything over. I hope you will enjoy. **

**Summary: The Guardians have become stronger because all of the belief children have in them. There is less fear in the world and people are happier. However, fear isn't completely gone. Fear really never goes away, or disappears forever… As Jack and Autumn's relationship grows, evil steps foot onto Earth once again and it is up to the Guardians to stop it. **

**SHOUT OUT: I want to give a shout out to ****amillipede**** for always giving me these cute reviews every chapter. She almost reviews right away when I update. Thanks for that amillipede and thanks for helping me plan this story, you're the best! So go read amillipede stories, she is a great writer! By the way, if you guys review my story and I really like it, I will give you a shout out!**

* * *

><p>Many things changed over the years… New technology, cars, science and fashion styles changed pretty quickly in the past 20 years. Jack and Autumn never changed much, nor has the other Guardians, but Jamie, Pippa and Sophie are another story.<p>

Jamie is now 35 years old with two children, a boy named Connor Bennett, who is eight years old, and a little girl named Amelia Bennett who is only six. Jamie married Pippa when he was 24 and had a beautiful wedding. You may think that because they grew old and began a family they stopped believing the Guardians, but that's not the case. They still believe in all the Guardians and tell their children all about them. The Sandman who brings you good dreams at night, the Easter Bunny who spreads hope to children with a single colorful egg, Santa Clause who brings wonder to children every year on Christmas Eve, the Tooth Fairy who collects baby teeth at night and return children's memories when they need them the most. However, they talk about two Guardians more than all the others. Jack Frost, the young Winter spirit who brings fun everywhere he goes and Autumn Pines, the beautiful Fall spirit that shows her courtesy in every smile.

Sophie, now 27, became an English teacher in Burgess elementary. She married a man named David Burkhart, who is an officer in the Navy. Jamie always watched out for Sophie and told her no dating was allowed when she dated in high school, but he respects David because he knows David really loves his baby sister. She too, still believes in the Guardians and always talks about them when she is with her nephew and niece.

Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake, unfortunately, stopped believing in the Guardians by the time they gone into college. This really hurt Jack and Autumn, for they had lost some of their first believers. They knew children will stop believing when they hit a certain age, but they know Jamie, Pippa and Sophie will always believe.

…

Jack and Autumn sat in the Bennett's living room with Jamie, Pippa, Connor and Amelia. Pippa was leaning against Jamie on the couch, while Jack and Autumn told the children their adventures long ago.

"That was when we became Guardians, we proved to the Man in the Moon that we can protect the children of the world."

"Wow, Jack!" Connor exclaimed. "You and Autumn are like super heroes! You can be like the super heroes in Marvel!" Jack and Autumn laughed at the boy's imagination.

"Tell us about how you two fell in love!" Amelia demanded.

"Okay, okay, hold you're horses!" Autumn put her hands up. "Let's start from the beginning… I found Jack in Burgess playing in the snow with some kids. I thought they could see him but the kids just ran right through him. So I followed him and found that he is just like me, a season spirit. I taught him how to control his powers so he could control winter. We would always spend time together and we became best friends." Autumn smiled at Jack and let him continue the story.

"One day, as we were watching the sunset, I started to look at Autumn a different way." Jack smiled as he explained. "I thought Autumn was the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and that's when I fell for her. Then soon we just fell in love with each other."

"That's so romantic..." Amelia smiled while Connor looked bored out of his mind.

Jamie laughed getting up from the couch and picking up Amelia. "It's time to go to bed kiddos."

"Aw!" They both said in unison.

"No 'aw' its way past you're bed time!" Pippa scolded the children. She got up, kissed her children goodnight and let Jamie take the kids to bed. Jack and Autumn stayed downstairs as Jamie put the kids to bed. As Jamie came back he sat on the couch next to Pippa.

"You know…" Jack spoke up. "Connor looks a lot like you when you were a kid."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yep!" Autumn and Jack exclaimed. Connor had Jamie's style of brown hair and dark eyes. Amelia has a lot of her mother's features, like being tall for her age she was almost as tall as Connor!

Jamie chuckled and smiled, "I never noticed." Something flashed in his eyes and he looked over at Jack. "Hey remember that time when you took us on that sledding ride with all my friends when we were younger? It was with Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb and Claude?"

Jack thought for a moment then smiled wide when he remembered. "Oh yeah, it was the year after the first battle with Pitch! That was so fun I made you guys a large snow pile and you claimed it to ride your sled down on it."

"I remember that!" Pippa exclaimed happily. "I also remember falling off the snow pile and you had to catch me so I wouldn't hit the ground!" They all laughed but quiet down remembering that the kids went to bed.

"Man, good times…" Jamie muttered.

"Well it's time for us to leave, we have to get back to the North Pole, see you later you two." Jack said and walked to the door with Autumn behind him.

"Have a good night you two." Pippa called out to the two spirits as they walked out the door. Jack and Autumn jumped in the air and flew to the North Pole.

It was quiet when they got back to the workshop so they assumed that everyone was in bed or at least resting. It was the middle of fall so North has time to prepare Christmas. Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around Autumn's waist.

"Tomorrow lets go out, just the two of us." Jack said, staring into Autumn's emerald eyes.

"Okay." Autumn smiled and kissed Jack's lips. "Goodnight Jack."

"Night Autumn," Jack smiled.

…

Autumn woke up from the sunlight that was shining through her window. She looked down and saw the necklace Jack had given her shining beautifully with the sun. She smiled as she remembered they were going to hang out all day today.

"I wonder what we will be doing today..." Autumn said as she got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She walked over to Jack's room and opened the door to see if he was up. Jack was fast asleep on his bed, making his soft blue sheets rise up when he breathed. Autumn smirked as she thought of something to do to Jack.

She tip toed slowly over to Jack's bed and twirled her finger in the air making a large pile of leaves above Jack's head. Jack was awake the whole time and knew what Autumn was up to. He waited for the right moment to open his eyes and tackle Autumn.

"Ah!" Autumn screamed as Jack tackled her to the ground, she dropped the pile of leaves all over Jack's bed.

"Morning!" Jack said with a smile as he was on top of Autumn.

"Morning..."Autumn pouted at Jack, he tricked her again."Maybe I shouldn't prank you anymore, it never works for me."

"I think you're right, I'm a master at pranks I know every little trick!" Jack smiled and kissed Autumn. They completely forgot their awkward position while they were kissing and never realize North was at the door.

North cleared his throat loudly so they both can hear him. They stopped kissing and realized how awkward and bad they looked and stood up from the ground, looking at North with red faces. "Yes North?" Jack asked.

"I was going to wake you two up but I guess you already are." North smiled.

"Yeah..." Jack blushed. "We are going out today, so we probably won't come back until late."

North chuckled, "That's fine Jack, you can just go whenever you want and come back whenever you want."

"Okay, come on Autumn!" Jack grabbed Autumn's hand and walked out of the room with her.

They flew to Burgess first and landed by Jack's pond. He turned to Autumn with a bright smile, "Do you want to ice skate?"

Autumn smiled wide, "Yeah! Wait, I don't have skates!"

"Don't worry look!" Jack walked over to a fallen tree branch and pulled out brown skates from behind it. "North made them for me so I could give it to you."

"Wow, thanks!" Autumn took them and looked at them carefully. They looked exactly her size. She took off her black combat boots and slipped on her skates. They where a perfect fit!

"Do you know how to skate?" Jack asked.

Autumn nodded, "Yeah Eric bought me my first pair of skates when I was seven and he taught me how to skate!" Autumn said proudly.

Jack froze the pond with his staff and smiled at Autumn, "Let's see what you got!"

Autumn smiled walking over to the ice with confidence and took her first step on the ice. As soon as she took her second step, she slipped and fell on her butt. "You know, that was a long time ago..." Autumn muttered.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Autumn. She glared darkly at him but started laughing as well. "Here Autumn, I'll re-teach you."

He helped her up to her feet and held his hands in her hands. "Now, kick off with one foot and then kick off with the next." Autumn did what he said and smiled when she moved without falling. "See how you got some speed there? Do the same again until you go as fast as you want," Autumn kicked off and went the speed she wanted with Jack holding her hands. She loved when Jack was with her so close, it made her feel safe. Jack started to move away from Autumn so she could do it on her own.

Autumn panicked a little, "Jack!"

"It's okay, try it by yourself." He smiled.

Autumn tired it by herself and it wasn't much different when Jack was holding her. She skates around the pond in a lap until Jack was right next to her. "Do you want to race?"

"Yeah!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Okay ready, one. Two..." Jack and Autumn got into a position to start. "Three!" Jack started off fast. He skates so fast even without ice skates!

"Jack, that's not fair!" Autumn laughed at how Jack was betting her in the race. "You are clearly better at this then me!"

Jack laughed and mockingly winked at Autumn. Autumn laughed and created a pile of leaves in front of Jack. Jack didn't expect leaves to randomly pop in front of him so he tripped over them and fell face first into snow.

Autumn started laughing hysterically. When she was done laughing she flew over to Jack. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking a little in chuckles.

"Yeah I'm fine, glad you ask after you stop laughing." Jack sat up with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I will always ask if you are alright, after I finish laughing." Autumn smiled.

Jack laughed, "This is why I love you."

"You better!" Autumn giggled.

Autumn began taking her skates off and putting her boots back on. When she wasn't looking Jack threw snow into her face and quickly turned around to make it look like he didn't do anything.

Autumn whipped the snow off of her face and glared at Jack. "What?" He asked innocently in a straight face. He couldn't keep a straight face for that long and started laughing, earning a snowball to the face.

"Okay then..." Jack got up and formed a snowball in his hand. "This means war!"

Autumn grabbed a pile of snow and made a snowball. She threw it at Jack and ran to block his attacks. They played for a while until they both fell down on the ground laughing out of breath.

"That was fun!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Do you want to go somewhere nice to watch the sunset today?"

"Sure!" Autumn smiled.

"Okay let's go then, sunset is only in a couple hours." Jack takes Autumn's hand and fly into the sky.

They stopped at a beach somewhere up north so Jack could be comfortable in the weather. Even though it was in the middle of fall, it's still pretty cold. That is because Jack is always with Autumn. The adults don't understand why it's so cold, but the children do and that's what really matters.

Many people where at the beach with their kids and some waved at the two spirits as they walked by. Usually they would go and play with the kids but today they just wanted to spend the day together alone.

"You know, I always wanted to take Emma to the beach." Jack spoke. Autumn turned her head to look at Jack, he had a soft smile on his face he always does when he thinks of his little sister. "I was going to teach her how to swim that summer but... Yeah."

"It's alright Jack," Autumn smiled. She knew Jack didn't like thinking about his death that much, heck she didn't like thinking about her death either. They both died right in front of their younger siblings and they couldn't bear the thought of what they must have gone through seeing their death.

As they walked down the beach hand in hand, Jack really wanted to ask Autumn something and thought now was the perfect time.

"Hey uh, Autumn?" Jack spoke softly.

"Yes?" Autumn looked at Jack with her big emerald eyes.

_Come on Frost, say it! _ "I- I umm..."

"Are you alright?" Autumn asked worried about Jack.

_ Now is the perfect chance, I have to! _ "I uh, I really what to- uh..." Jack blush deep red as he stuttered for words.

"Jack are you okay, are you feverish?" Autumn panicked a little thinking he was getting sick.

"Um, yeah a little bit." Jack lied. "Maybe it's a little too warm for me to be walking around too much at the beach, let's sit down." Jack and Autumn sat down on the sand near the water. _I'm such an idiot…_

"Are you feeling better?" Autumn asked after a little while.

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"What where you trying to tell me?" Autumn pondered.

"Um, nothing." Jack answered and watched the sunset.

Autumn shrugged Jack's odd behavior off and looked out at the sunset as well. It was beautiful! It was all golden and made the sky look red above them. They could hear the calm water ripple as it constantly moves in the sea.

"I don't know how Mother Nature can make this so perfect." Autumn said.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. "It is fascinating."

They sat down on the beach together for hours, just watching the sun set without saying a word. It wasn't until they began to see the stars they realized it was getting late.

"I think we should head back to the North Pole." Jack said.

"Yeah," They got up from the sand and flew back to the North Pole.

They landed in the Globe Room once again and walked to their bedrooms. Before Autumn went to her bedroom, Jack gave her a goodnight kiss. "Love you, Autumn."

"Love you to Jack," Autumn smiled and kissed him back. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep," Jack smiled and walked into his bedroom. He yawned and just realized how tired he was. He scanned his room and stopped when he saw a large glass snow globe on his dresser. He smiled as he walked over to it and picked it up. Autumn gave it to him the Christmas she became a Guardian. It was the best Christmas gift he had ever gotten. Inside the snow globe was two ice figures of Jack and Autumn, they were holding hands. Jack shook the snow globe and snow swirled around the ice figures. However, that wasn't Jack's favorite part he loved the melody that played in Autumns voice. It was a song Autumn sang just for him.

_ "This is my Winter Song to you, the storm is coming soon its rolling through the sea. My voice, a beacon in the night my words will be your light to carry you to me... Is love alive, is love alive, is love... Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum..."_

Jack smiled and put the snow globe down on the dresser again, still letting the song play. He crawled in his bed and fell asleep to the sweet sound of Autumn's voice.

* * *

><p>Millions of miles away from Earth, inside the small Prison Planet, there was Pitch Black and Ava Hollow discussing business together between cells.<p>

"That is a perfect plan Pitch..." Ava smirked even though Pitch can't see her though the steel cell.

"I know..." Pitch creepily smiled. "Today shall be the day."

A young guard came in nervously as he stood in front of Pitch's cell. _Now is the time… _"Young one, do you think I can get some air, I was in here for 20 years without fresh air."

"Sorry, no can do." The guard said.

Pitch sighed, "Come on, I've been in here for 20 years, just crack the door open a little bit so I can get some air, I promise I will be good."

The guard thought for a moment, "Just a little air but don't do something you will regret!" The guard open Pitch's cage just a crack and that's all it took. Pitch lashed out and attacked the poor guard, turning him into a Fearling. "That was easier than I thought..." He walked over to Ava's cage and opened it.

"Got to hand it to you Pitch, you made it look like it was that easy." Ava smiled as she walked out of her cell. "He was a dumb rookie."

"Rookie mistake…People can be very foolish and that's why I take advantage of that." Pitch smirked and disappeared into the shadows with Ava.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did everyone like the first chapter? Should I continue? Please, please, please, review favorite and follow! I really love reviews they motivate me! Thanks for reading. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Shout outs!: **

** guest abby- yes yes please continue! i love reading your stories!**

** amillipede: Jack: *to himself* Dang it, Jack! Why did you have to chicken out? Why can't you 'man up'? Just ask her already! *puts pillow over face in frustration* ACK!**

** Autumn: *to herself* That was the best day ever! Well, except for the day I spent with Jack last month. And the month before that. And the month before that. *sighs dreamily* Jack's the best. I wonder what he was going to ask me?**

** Connor: *walks into living room, holding a stick* Mommy, Daddy, when I grow up, I'm going to be Jack Frost!**

** Amelia: *follows her brother and strikes a pose* Me too! I'm gonna be a superhero!**

** Pippa: *laughing* Okay, honey. You tell that to Jack the next time he visits.**

** Jamie: Yes, I'm sure he'll love hearing that! But isn't it time for bed?**

** Connor and Amelia: ... *looks around the room* **

** Pippa: Yes, it is. In fact, you're supposed to be asleep by now. So go to bed, unless you want me to tell Jack and Autumn that you've been bad. And they'll tell North...**

** Connor: Okay, okay. Going! Come on, Millie.**

** Me: This is really good! I really liked the way you began the story... it was different. And the moments were so cute! I liked how you touched on each pay off the story in this first chapter. Of to a great start! :) P.S. Thank you so much for the shoutout! You're too kind. :) But seriously. Thank you. You made my day! (And made me feel warm and fuzzy)**

** Thank you guys for reviewing like every chapter! I'm happy I have reviewers like you!**

* * *

><p>Autumn woke up earlier then she normally does. She wished she can go back to sleep but once she's up, she's up. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked out of her room.<p>

Autumn thought of what to do this early in the morning. Jack was sleeping so she doesn't want to wake him up. Even though it was the middle of fall, Autumn still had a lot of work to do. She quickly flew out of the window of the Globe Room to start right away.

She began to work in the south of the United States. She always does the northern states first so the weather can change and cool down the south so it would be appropriate weather to bring fall.

She took a brake in Chapel Hill, North Carolina to walk around a park. Many children where there playing right before they go to school some of the children saw her and ran over to her. "Autumn!"

"Hey kids!" Autumn laughed and hugged the kids that hugged her. She knew the kids well, but forgot some of their names because she knew a lot of other kids.

"Can you play?" A boy with black hair asked with a wide smile.

Autumn was going to say yes but a yellow bus parked at the bus stop near the park. "Sorry kids, it looks like your bus is here." The child's sighed in disappointment as they began to walk to the bus. Autumn stayed to watch them safely cross the street and get in the bus. Autumn flew back up into the sky as the bus left, "I better get back to work!"

Autumn smiled as she finished bringing fall all over North America, "Now, on to the other continents..."

Jack woke up with the sunlight shining in his eyes. He grumbles and turns around to try to block the sun, which didn't help at all so he was forced to sit up. With a loud yawn and stretch, Jack got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He walked over to Autumn's room and knocked on her door, "Autumn are you up?" When he didn't get an answer he opened but the door to see if she was there but she wasn't. He walked to the Globe Room to see if she was there but again, she was no where to be found.

"She went to do her duties." North said as he walked in.

"Oh right..." Jack said a little disappointed for not seeing her.

North chuckled and patted Jack on the back, "Come." They walked together into North's workshop. On North's desk was a pink princess castle made for a little girl who has been very good.

"You know, Amelia would love to have something like that." Jack told North.

"Hm, then I'll have to make another to give to her!" North laughed, "She such a good little girl!" Jack nodded in agreement with North. "So, did you ask?"

"What?" Jack asked and thought for a moment then flushed when he remembered. "Oh, no..."

"Come on Jack!" North glared at Jack.

"I'm sorry..." Jack started down at the ground.

"Then I guess we have to help you out!" North smirked.

Jack's eyes widened and almost panicked, "No I'll do it, when I'm ready..."

"Okay..." North chuckled and smiled at Jack. "Go see how Jamie and Pippa are doing. Autumn will probably stop by there when she's all done."

"Alright, see you later North!" Jack walked out and head out to go to Burgess.

North walked out of his workshop and went to the Globe Room. He was waiting for something, or someone. Suddenly, a rabbit hole comes out from the ground and a rabbit jumps out of it. "Hello, mate!" Bunny greeted North.

"Hello Bunny, we must wait for Tooth and Sandy." Moments later the Tooth Fairy came in with a few of her little fairies and the Sandman came floating in the room. "Thank you all for coming!"

Bunny nodded and went straight to the point, "So did Jack ask?"

"No he didn't." North answered and a disappointed sigh came from everyone.

"He is such a baby!" Bunny complained.

Tooth gave Bunny a stern look, "You would probably be the same way if you where in his place."

"Maybe..." Bunny admitted.

Sandy flashed a "help wanted" sign. North laughed at Sandy, "Jack didn't want any but maybe I can help just a little, like a gift." North face lit up as he thought about the perfect plan. "That's it! So this is what I will do..."

* * *

><p>Autumn yawned as she headed back to the States. She worked all day long and used much of her power and energy to bring fall. She wanted to stop at the Bennett's first before she goes back to the North Pole, she had a feeling Jack would be with Jamie, Pippa and the kids. She landed on the Bennett's yard and walked to the door. Usually Jamie keeps the doors unlocked so Autumn walked right into the house. When she walked in, nobody was around.<p>

"Hello?" Autumn shouted.

"In here!" Autumn heard Jamie shout from the living room.

Autumn walked to the living room and saw Jamie doing paper work from his work. "Hey Autumn!" Jamie greeted with a smile.

"Hey where's Pippa?" Autumn asked looking around the living room.

"She went out with my sister." Jamie said looking at his work.

"Oh, how is Sophie?" Autumn sat down on the couch with Jamie.

"Fine, she just really misses David," Jamie frowned.

"Aw, that's sad." Autumn stared down at her feet.

Jamie nodded, "I know, but we are going to surprise her, David is coming home from deployment soon. He called us a couple days ago telling us he is coming back, but he didn't want to tell Sophie about it. I think she is going to be so happy!"

Autumn smiled wide, "That's so sweet! Oh my gosh she is going to be so excited! I'm glad you're doing this for her."

"Yeah, I'll do anything thing for Soph, David is a good kid and I know he really wants to be here for her."

"Yeah," Autumn smiled. She realized that Jack was no where to be seen so she began to wonder if he wasn't there. "Do you know where J-"

"Autumn!" Autumn was cut off when Amelia and Connor ran down the stairs calling her name.

"Hey, what's up?" Autumn smiled at the children.

"Come here, follow us!" They grabbed Autumn's hands and dragged her up the stairs.

"Whoa, okay, okay I'm coming! Geez!" Autumn laughed and walked up with the kids. Jamie laughed to himself knowing his kids where up to something.

Autumn followed the kids into Connor's room and they stopped in front of his closet. Autumn gave them a confused look and was about to ask them something until Amelia cut her off again. "Look in the closet we have a present for you!"

"A present," Autumn smiled. "That's so sweet, you shouldn't have!" She opened the door to the closet and didn't expect what was about to happened next.

A figure with a werewolf mask jumped right in front of Autumn. "AHH," she screamed and because she got so scared she punched the person who jumped at her in the face by accident.

"OW!" The figure stumbled back and fell backwards. That is when Autumn realized her mistake.

"Jack, I'm so sorry!" She ran to Jack and took off the mask. She was expecting a broken nose or something but she only found a huge smile on his face.

"Hello gorgeous!" Jack smiled and kissed Autumn's cheek. "You sure can pack a punch!" She was so surprised that Jack wasn't even mad at her.

"W-what?" Autumn was confused. "What just happened?"

"I don't even know." Jack laughed. Amelia and Connor where outside the closet and were literally laughing on the floor. Jamie walked in wondering what the ruckus is all about and saw his children and Jack and Autumn in the closet.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Jamie laughed and walked back down stairs.

"You little monsters tricked me!" Autumn laughed at the kids and ran to them to tickle them.

The kids laughed even more and wiggled away from Autumn. "Okay, we give in!" Connor shouted.

"Good!" Autumn smiled and stopped tickling them. "Come on, let's all go into the living room and play a game."

They all walked into the living room and the kids ran to their dad. "Dad, can we play Twister please?"

"Sure why not, go set it up, I'll be the spinner." Jamie said as he stacked up all of his paper work.

They got everything set up for the game and they where ready to play. "Okay, Connor your up, left hand blue!" Jamie started the game. Amelia was second, Jack was third and Autumn was fourth. In the beginning it was very easy until Amelia was over Connor and fell, causing both to be out.

"Thanks a lot Amelia!" Connor yelled at his sister.

"I wasn't my fault!" Amelia shouted back.

"No fighting you two!" Jamie told his kids. "Okay Jack and Autumn, lets see who can win! Autumn right hand red!" Autumn carefully moved her hand to red, she was already in a weird position and it was really starting to hurt, Jack looked like he wasn't doing that well either. "You two look like pretzels!" Jamie laughed at them, causing the two spirits to laugh as well.

"This hurts!" Jack complained.

"Giving up already, Jack?" Autumn teased.

"Don't count on it," Jack smirked.

"Jack, right foot green," Jamie said and started laughing at him. His left hand was on yellow and his right hand was on red. His left leg was on blue and his right leg was on red.

"Great..." Jack carefully moved his right leg over to the green but he messed up and fell. "Aw man!"

"You're the winner Autumn!" Jamie exclaimed, "Do you want to continue?"

"No!" Autumn exclaimed and dropped to the floor. "I'm too tired..." They all laughed and Jack helped Autumn up to her feet.

"That was fun." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, it was!" Autumn laughed.

They put away the game and sat down on the couch together and started watching TV with Jamie, Amelia and Connor.

Jamie put on Disney Channel for the kids and the movie "Peter Pan" was on.

"Peter Pan!" The kids shouted as the watched as TinkerBell gave the people fairy dust.

"Can you make us fly like how TinkerBell made Wendy fly?" Amelia asked Jack and Autumn.

"Well not exactly but..." Jack looked at Autumn.

"We could take you outside and show you." Autumn finished. "That's up too your dad, of course."

"Yeah it's alright, just don't go too high." Jamie said.

"Yay," The kids ran outside so Autumn, Jack and Jamie followed them.

Amelia claimed onto Jack's back and Connor went on to Autumn's. Jack and Autumn nodded at each other and took to the sky. The children cheered and laughed as they flew.

"We can fly!" Connor shouted.

"This is so fun!" Amelia laughed. After a while of flying around in circles, they finally landed in front of Jamie.

"Daddy did you see us? We where flying!" The kids jumped up and down in front of their father.

"Yes, I saw!" Jamie smiled.

"Yeah sorry Jamie, you're too big to carry now!" Jack laughed.

Jamie laughed and smirked at Jack, "Its fine, I don't want to throw out your back, old man!"

"Watch it, Jamie!" Jack exclaimed. "I look younger then you so you're the old man!" They all laughed and walked back in the house. The kids went back to watching the movie and Jamie and Jack where still teasing each other about age.

"I'm home!" Pippa walked into the living room.

"Mommy!" The kids ran to Pippa and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her children.

"Hey kids!" She walked to Jamie and hugged him. "Hey sweaty how was everything?"

"Everything was fine." Jamie smiled and kissed her.

"Good," Pippa smiled and sat down next to Jamie. "Hello Jack, Autumn!" She smiled at the two spirits.

"Hey Pippa." Autumn laughed. "Busy day?"

"Yes!" Pippa groaned.

All of them watched the movie the kids where watching. It was 10:00 when the movie was over so the Pippa put the kids to bed.

"I guess we better get going." Jack yawned.

Jamie looked at the two spirits and frowned, "You two look exhausted, you should just sleep have an extra queen sized bed you two can sleep on."

"Alright that sounds good for me." Jack and Autumn followed Jamie to their guest room.

"See you guys in the morning." Jamie said and closed the door behind him.

Autumn claimed in the right side of the bed and Jack claimed in the other side. "Goodnight Autumn," Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Goodnight Jack," Autumn smiled and closed her eyes. Jack thought it was funny how fast Autumn falls asleep, he turns around, closes his eyes as well and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Manny!" A Prison Planet guard ran over to MiM.<p>

"What is it, captain?" MiM asked, worried something bad really happened.

"I sent one of my lower ranked men to guard the prisoners but something horrible happened!" The captain exclaimed. "Pitch Black and Ava Hollow are gone and my guard is no where to be seen!"

"What!?" MiM exclaimed.

"Should we contact the Guardians?" The captain asked.

MiM looked down at Earth and checked if anything was different. Nothing was in danger and all the Guardians are at peace right now. Now is got the time. "No."

"Sir?" The captain asked confused.

"No, they will have to find out on their own."

* * *

><p><strong> So chapter 2! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, I've been super busy! I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm really excited about writing this! Please review, favorite and follow! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous Guest**:**Type your review for this chapter here... (You are a genius) **

**Amillipede: ** **Jack: (complaining) They made a movie about peter Pan, but not a story about me? I'm also a boy that never grows up! And I have cool powers that brings kids fun! Why can't I have a movie about me?  
>Autumn: Stop complaining, Jack. You know that they did make a movie about you. Rise of the Guardians, remember? We watched it with Amelia and Connor. Jamie and Pippa are in it too.<br>Jack: But you're not!  
>Autmn: Yes I was. I was in here the whole time. (points to Jack's heart)<br>Jack: (smiles) Yes, you were.  
>Jamie, Pippa, Connor, and Amelia: Awwww!<br>North: See, Jack, why aren't you asking her?  
>Bunny: Come on, Jack! Don't make me tell her myself!<br>Tooth: (Holding Bunny back) Don't you dare!  
>Sandy: (makes a heart)<br>Me: Awesome chapter! I love how it showed the inner life of the family. So warm and fuzzy! Can't wait for the next one! :)**

**MagicalSingingAdventures: I lOVE THIS STORY! I recently watched Rise of the Gardians, and I instantly began looking for fanfiction afterwards! I'm soo glad I found this series, I love the excitement, and I can't wait to see what Ava and Pitch do next! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Autumn, it's time to wake up." Jack told Autumn as he shook her awake.<p>

Autumn turned the other way,"Go away Eric..." She mumbled.

Jack froze, Eric was Autumn brothers name. She is dreaming about her family again. "Autumn, you have to get up." He shook her again. This time she woke up with a startle.

She turned around and saw Jack smiling at her, "Oh sorry Jack, I was dreaming." She blushed.

"I could tell!" He laughed. He looked at Autumn as she stretched and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was nice for Jamie to let us stay." She smiled. The sunlight from the window shined on Autumn's face making her eyes sparkle. Jack stared into her eyes with a soft smile. "Is there something on my face?" Autumn joked.

"No, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you." He said.

"You're just saying that!" Autumn laughed.

"No," Jack laughed. He slid is arms over her waist and pulled her closer. "It's the truth." He said his lips inches from her lips. He pressed his lips against hers and brought her closer to him.

"We should go see if anyone is up." Autumn said as they stopped kissing.

"Yeah," They walked out of the guest room and walked into the kitchen. They saw Pippa up and cooking breakfast. "Wow that smells good!" Jack exclaimed.

"It really does!" Autumn exclaimed as well.

"I made pancakes, do you want some?" Pippa asked.

"Sure!" They exclaimed and sit down at the table. Amelia and Connor walk in the kitchen and ran to the two spirits to hug them. "Hey kids!" They hugged them back.

Jamie walks in last, gave Pippa a kiss and sat down at the table with everyone else. Pippa gave everyone a plate of pancakes and sat down next to Jamie.

"Enjoy," Pippa smiles.

Jack and Autumn looked at each other and took a bite of their pancake. They never had them before so they didn't know how it would taste like but once the piece went into their mouths, they where in Heaven. "This is amazing!" Without knowing it, Autumn and Jack start eating their pancakes faster.

"Whoa, slow down you two. You don't want to choke." Jamie laughed at them.

The two spirits stopped and looked at each other, realizing their manners. They blushed and ate the rest of their pancakes like normal people.

"So, I'm guessing you really liked your pancakes." Pippa laughed at the two when they finished their breakfast.

"Yes!" They laughed.

"Connor, Amelia it's time to get ready for church," Pippa told her children.

"Okay!" They ran up stairs to go get ready.

"We should get back to the North Pole." Jack told Autumn.

"Yeah, let's go," Autumn said. "Thank you for breakfast Pippa."

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled.

"See you later you two." Jamie spoke.

"Bye!" They said as the walked out of the door.

Jack grabbed Autumn's hand as the flew into the sky together. Autumn smiled at him and flew closer to him.

"You know, I'm pretty lucky to be with you as well." She said with a smile. Jack smiled at this as they flew the rest of the way to the North Pole.

* * *

><p>"Ah Jack, Autumn! It's good to see you!" North exclaimed.<p>

"Good to see you too?" Jack said in confusion.

"I have a surprise for you both! Come, follow me!" North said and walked off. Jack and Autumn glanced at each other and followed North.

North was walking to the stables and had his sleigh team ready to go. Autumn walked up to one of the reindeer and gently pet its head. "Go on, get in." North told the two spirits.

"Where are we going?" Autumn asked.

North chuckled, "You'll see when we get there." Jack and Autumn jump into the sleigh and North commands his sleigh team to move. After the loopy loops, they where finally out of the cave and high above the North Pole. It wasn't long until North started to lower the sleigh and land on the ground in front of a Victorian- like house that was covered in leaf, frosty patterns.

"This wasn't here before..." Jack said as he stared at the mysterious house.

North laughed, "That is because I made it for you two, surprise!"

Jack and Autumn stare at the house in wonder. "For us," Autumn asked, breaking the stare to look at North.

"Yep, it was all my idea!" North smiled with pride.

"Oh North, you shouldn't have..." Autumn said.

"North," Jack looked up at the large man. "Wow, I don't know what to say, it's nice... Does this mean you are kicking us out?"

North laughed at Jack's response, "Thank you Jack and not quite, it's just a place you can call your own. Go look inside you two!"

Autumn smiled and ran into the house with so much excitement. Jack was about to follow until he felt North grab his shoulder. "I did this to help you, to make things go faster, you better hurry up, Jack." North whispered into Jack's ear. Jack blushed, he knew what North was talking about and it was true, he needs to hurry up.

Jack walked in the house and gasped at what he saw. The house was huge! The walls were a pretty light gold color and has white tile. There was a spiral stair case that goes up the second floor. It definitely looked like a high class house. "This is so cool!" Jack admired.

"North this is gorgeous, thank you so much for doing this for us!" Autumn exclaimed and hugged North.

"You're welcome," North smiled and rubbed her head. "Let me give you a tour of the house!"

Down stairs, there was a kitchen and it was filled with cooking books, supplies, a refrigerator, an oven, and cabinets. "Wow!" Autumn looked at the kitchen. It reminded her of when she helped her family in the bakery. She used to always help her father bake bread, but her favorite part was to make cakes and decorate them. "This is awesome."

North laughed, "I'm glad you think so! Come on, there's a lot more!"

Jack and Autumn followed North into another room. This room was a little smaller and had a large globe with lights on it, much like the globe in North's Workshop. "This is your own Globe Room."

"Sweet," Jack said as he looked at all the lights.

North took them up stairs and showed them a large festive looking room. "This room can be used for parties, or special holidays like Christmas, not Easter."

Jack and Autumn laughed and followed him down the hallway. There where passing some doors and weren't going in the rooms. "North, what is in those rooms?" Jack asked.

"Those rooms are for guests, like if you ever want to invite Jamie's family over. I'm sure they would love to stay here and see the North Pole." Jack and Autumn nodded and continued to follow North. They got to the end of the hallway and stopped at a larger door. "This is your room."

When North opened the door, Jack and Autumn's mouth flew open. They're bedroom was amazing. It was so big with pictures of winter and fall from all over the world. They have a balcony that lets them look out at the sunset and mountains. They're bed was huge with soft sheets and was just magnificent.

Jack turned to North," Thank you, how can we ever repay you?"

"By being happy together," North smiled. "It's time for me to leave, come visit some time." North hugged Jack and Autumn and walked back to his sleigh team. The spirits watched as North laughed in his sleigh and flew back to the Workshop."

"This was the nicest thing North ever done for us." Autumn smiled as she glanced at Jack.

"Yeah, and it's just for you and me." Jack wrapped his arms around Autumn and kissed the top of her head. Autumn leaned in closer to him and closed her eyes. She was so happy that they both have a place to call their own together.

* * *

><p>"Did you take them there?" Bunnymund asked as North walked in to the Globe Room.<p>

"Yes, it's all up to him now." North said.

"I'll hit him in the head if he doesn't hurry up." Bunny mumbled. North chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm going to go see how the ankle bitter is doing."

"Alright, tell Sophie I said hello." North smiled.

"I will!"

* * *

><p>Autumn and Jack flew back to Burgess to tell Jamie and Pippa what North did for them. When they got there, they saw Sophie and Bunny in the living room, playing with Connor and Amelia.<p>

"Sophie!" Jack and Autumn exclaimed happily. They haven't seen her in a while because she was always so busy with work.

"Jack, Autumn!" Sophie jumped up and hugged the two spirits. Even though she wasn't a kid anymore, she was still very hyper. "It's been forever!"

"I know!" Autumn agreed. "So how's it been?" Sophie told everyone about her job as a teacher and she talked about her students.

"I just love my students; I treat like they are my kids." Sophie smiled and looked out in the distance, like she was thinking. "I think I want my own kids."

"What!?" Jamie, Jack and Bunny jump up.

"You're not having kids!" Jack yelled.

"You're too young!" Bunny exclaimed.

"I let you get married, but you are not having kids!" Jamie exclaimed as well.

Autumn and Pippa rolled they're eyes. "Here we go again..."

"Bunny, I'm not too young, I'm 27. Jamie, come on this is my life, why do you get to have your own family and I can't. "

"Because I am the oldest," Jamie said.

"That's not far! You don't decide things for me just because you're the oldest and I'm the youngest!" Sophie argued.

"The little ankle bitter is all grown up..." Bunny mumbled sadly and Jack nodded.

"I know..." Jamie muttered. "However, are you sure you want to have a kid if David is going to be overseas all the time?"

Sophie look down at the ground sadly, "I know, it's not going to be anytime soon, it's just a thought. I don't even know when David is coming back..." Jack, Jamie, Autumn, Pippa and Bunny all exchange looks, knowing that David is coming home, but they can never tell Sophie. "Anyway, sorry, what's up with you, Jack and Autumn?" Sophie looked at the season spirits.

"Well, North made a house for us." Jack smiled.

"It's so beautiful!" Autumn exclaimed. "You all will have to see it one day!"

"Yeah we would love to!" Jamie smiled.

"Are you doing anything soon?" Pippa asked. "We are going out to the forest to have a little picnic, do you want to come?"

"Of course," Jack smiled.

"Yay, you guys can come!" Amelia and Connor jumped up and down excitedly.

"Bunny, do you want to come?" Sophie asked.

"Sorry but I have a lot of work to do, but I'll see you all later," Bunny smiled.

"Bye Bunny." Sophie hugged Bunny. Even though she is an adult, Bunny is her favorite Guardian.

"Bye ya ankle bitter," Bunny hugged back. Connor and Amelia hugged Bunny as well. Bunny pats their heads and smiled. "Bye, I'll see you soon. Oh and here." Bunnymund took out two colored eggs from his boomerang bang. He gave Amelia a pink one and Connor a blue one. "You will get more when it's Easter."

"Wow, thank you!" The kids exclaimed.

Bunny waved goodbye, tapped his foot on the ground and jumped into the hole.

"Are you ready to go?" Jamie asked the spirits.

"Yeah," They said with a nod and began to walk to the forest.

Once they got to a good spot Jamie set the blanket down and Pippa put a basket full of food down on it. Inside of the basket were sliced up pieces of sandwiches. Everyone got a slice and ate peacefully. Once they were done. Jack, Autumn, Connor and Amelia were playing tag.

"You're never going to catch me!" Autumn laughed as she ran from Connor. She wasn't really running, but slowly jogging so the kids can tag her. Once Connor touched her back she couldn't help but laugh. "Aw you got me!" The kids ran from her as she jogged over to them.

Suddenly, she sensed something in the trees watching her. She stopped and stared into the trees. She couldn't really see anything because it was getting dark but she knew something was there. Something dark... Jack realized that Autumn was acting strange and walked over to her. "Autumn what's wrong?"

"There is something there." Autumn said and stared into the dark trees. "Can't you sense it?"

Jack slowly shook his head, "No I can't."

"I swear there is something there..." Autumn began walking towards the spot but just like that, the feeling of being watched was gone. "It's gone..."

"Maybe we should go home..." Jack said, worried about Autumn. Jamie, Pippa, Sophie, Connor and Amelia walked up to the spirits to see if everything is alright. "We will see you guys later, I think Autumn just needs a little rest." Jack said and took Autumn's hand. They flew into the sky and started to go back to their new home.

"Jack, I seriously sensed something in that forest." Autumn said looking at Jack.

"I believe you but let's not worry about it right now. Maybe it was an animal and you scared it away." Jack told her.

"Maybe..." Autumn mumbled.

"Don't worry," Jack smiled.

Autumn smiled, "Okay."

When they got into their house they went upstairs and claimed in their big bed. Autumn put her head on Jack's chest and he rubbed her head softly. "Sweet dreams Autumn, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." She said and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Autumn woke up very early again. She had a bad dream, a dream of her memory when Jack was injured and lost a lot of blood. At that time, she thought he wasn't going to make it but thankfully the yetis saved him just in time. She was glad he is alright; she wouldn't be able to live with him dead. Autumn smiled to her self as he saw Jack sleep peacefully and gently kissed his cheek. Jack smiled in his sleep as he felt Autumn kiss him. "How cute," Autumn laughed to herself quietly. She climbed out of bed and stretched. She walked down to the kitchen and planned on making a cake for North as a thank you gift. However, there was only one problem... She doesn't know how to use this new technology...<p>

Jack woke up to the smell of something that was just baked. He walked down stairs to see Autumn putting a cake on the kitchen table. "That smells good." Jack smiled as Autumn turn to see him.

"Hi Jack, it's for North." Autumn said. "You know, it was so easy to make! All I had to do was to put it in the oven and put on how long you want it in for, and when it's all done, it beeps for you! It's so much better then the brick ovens!"

"I'm happy you like it!" Jack smiled.

"I love it!" Autumn exclaimed. "Do you want to help me decorate it?"

"Sure!" Jack walked over to the table and looked at all the frosting and decorating tools.

"Okay so let's make the whole cake with vanilla frosting first, then put red frosting on the edges. Then we can write on the top 'thank you' and then decorate it with snowflakes, leaves and Christmas things!"

Jack laughs, "Okay."

Jack worked on one side and Autumn worked on another. As soon as they where finished with that, Autumn began with the red frosting as Jack worked on decorating it. Once they were done, they stared at their master piece. "You did a great job!" Autumn told Jack very impressed with him.

"Thanks, you did too!" Jack smiled. "Come on let's get this to North. They carefully few into the sky while holding the cake to bring it to the Workshop.

"Surprise," Autumn and Jack shouted when they barged into North's Workshop.

North was startled and threw his tiny hammer up to the ceiling. "Jack, Autumn what a surprise..."

"We made this for you!" Autumn flew over and gave him the cake.

"Whoa, that's so nice of you two!" He said as he took a slice.

"It's for what you did for us." Jack told him. "Thank you once again."

"It's no big deal, you deserve it!" North laughed.

"Well, we just came here to give you the cake. Autumn and I are going to Paris." Jack said.

North tried to hide his large smile, he knew what this meant. "Okay, have fun!" When the two left, North broke into a huge smile.

"Why are we going to Paris?" Autumn asked.

"I want to spend time with you there." Jack smiled.

"Okay!" Autumn laughed and they flew faster to Paris.

When they got to Paris, people where dancing and music was blasting. It looks like there was a festival was going on. "This is cool," Jack smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, come on let's go!" Autumn grabbed Jack's hand and ran down the street with him. They danced and played with children who believed and were having a great time.

When it was getting dark, the Eiffel Tower was lit up in pink lights instead of gold. "Pretty..." Autumn stared at the Eiffel Tower.

"Come on, let's go up there." Jack took Autumn hand and took her up on the top of the Eiffel Tower. When they stood at the top they looked at all of the people that were there. Autumn had a small smile on her face and Jack was very nervous, he knew what we had to do...

_ Okay, there's no turning back now, this is it... 1... 2...3... _

"Hey Autumn," Jack said nervously.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

He's breath got caught in his throat as she looked at him. To play it off he looked behind Autumn, "Hey, look at that behind you below."

"What is it?" Autumn turned around to see what Jack was talking about.

Jack quickly took out an object from his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Jack, I don't see anyth-" Autumn turned around and saw Jack, bending on one knee, holding out a box that had a beautiful diamond ring that was shaped into a snowflake.

"Autumn Pines, will you marry me?" Jack asked and tried so hard not to look nervous as he really was.

Autumn was speechless as she stared at the ring and Jack. She put her hand to her mouth as she started to get tears in her eyes. "Yes! I will!" She as she smiled wide.

Jack smiled happy and put the ring on Autumn. It was a perfect fit! Autumn looked at her hand to see the ring on it, it was gorgeous. "Oh Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I love you so much, Autumn." Jack whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you more." Autumn smiled.

Jack looked at Autumn, "That's not possible." He smiled and kissed her again as he held her hand that had the wedding ring. When the moon shined on the ring, it glowed and the moon did as well but the two spirits never realized it as they kissed passionately on top of the Eiffel Tower.

On the moon, Manny smiled as he saw Jack and Autumn kissing. He was happy because he planed those two spirits love from the very beginning...

* * *

><p>Deep in the shadows of the forest, Pitch's favorite Nightmare, Onyx, watched as Jack proposed to Autumn. It neighed angrily and shot up to the sky. He had to find his master somewhere in the cosmos to tell him what has happened.<p>

It found Pitch and Ava hiding on a small planet near the Milky Way. Pitch smiled as he saw his pet approach. "Onyx it's been awhile hasn't it my friend?" Pitch pets the Nightmare and it neighed happily. "Tell me everything..."

** Sorry for not updating in a while, school has been getting in the way! How did you like this story so far? Please review, follow and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**amillipede**

**Me: Okay, so after reading this, I just have to ask some questions! And so the first ever interview with the characters begin! Enjoy! :)**

**Jack, how nervous did you feel when proposing to Autumn? **

**Jack: So nervous. I felt like I had eaten too much...i literally wanted to throw up.**

**Autumn: Aww! That's so sweet! But you know that I would have said yes to you even if you proposed on a farm, right? I'd marry you anytime.**

**Jack: Yeah, I know that, but it didn't make me feel any less nervous!**

**Autumn: It was especially awesome, and it made me feel a lot better, especially after my nightmare and the weird feeling I had in the woods.**

**Jack: Yeah, I wonder what that could be...i really hope it's nothing...can we change the subject?**

**Me: Okay, guys, I'm so happy for you! Now let's ask some of your friends...North, you built a house for Jack and Autumn to help Jack hurry up his proposal, right? **

**North: Me? Yes, I did. Jack was being chicken. I just wanted to help. And it worked! **

**Jack: Hey! I'm not a chicken!**

**Me: Don't worry, we know you aren't. How about you guys? Bunny, Tooth, Sandy? What do you think?**

**Bunny: It's about time, mate!**

**Tooth: The wedding is going to be so awesome! Don't forget to floss for the big day!**

**Sandy: *thumbs up***

**Me: Jamie? Pippa?Sophie? Any thoughts?**

**Jamie: I knew he could do it. Pippa and I have been supporting them since the beginning.**

**Pippa: They're perfect for each other!**

**Sophie: Yes, they are! I'm sure David would say the same thing, if he was here. And by the way, Jamie, Jack, Bunny, this is my life, and I can do whatever I want. If I want to have kids, I'll have kids.**

**Jamie: But Sophie-**

**Jack: Actually, she's right, Jamie. She's growing up.**

**Jamie: But-**

**Bunny: I agree with Jack. Just be careful, Sophie.**

**Jamie: But David isn't even home right now!**

**Sophie: I know, but we'll talk aver when he gets back, and-**

**Me: Right, um, guys, you can argue about this at home. But for now, thanks for coming! Just one more thing: this was a really axing chapter, even better than I excepted when you told me about it! Great job! Love every word of it! :) With that said, this concludes the first ever interview with the characters! Thanks, everyone!**

**1Wolfsoul36**

**omg mooooreeee 3**

** Thanks for the reviews guys!**

* * *

><p>Autumn and Jack where so excited that they where getting married. They wanted to get married right away so they started the preparations.<p>

"Ah, I'm so happy for you two!" Tooth squealed in the room which was full of the Guardians. "Let us see the ring!" Autumn smiled and let go of Jack's hand to show them the ring and Tooth squealed again. "It's beautiful."

"Wow mate and you made it yourself?"Bunny was impressed.

North chuckled, "I am very happy for you both." Sandy smiled and created a heart out of sand.

"Thank you all, we are very excited to get married." Autumn smiled and looked at her fiance.

"Yes, we really appreciate it." Jack smiled and kissed Autumn. "I picked the best."

Autumn giggled as everyone in the room smiled at them. It was good to see young love. "Tooth, I wanted to know if you would like to be the maid of honor for my wedding." Autumn asked with a smile.

Tooth was surprised to be asked such an important role, "Of course I would love to!" She exclaimed and hugged Autumn. "This is going to be great!"

Jack looked over at North, Bunny and Sandy, "North, because Autumn's father cannot be here to walk his daughter down the aisle, would you be that father figure and walk with her?" Jack asked.

North looked over at Autumn and smiled, "Yes I would."

Autumn broke into a huge smile, "Thank you, North."

Jack then turned to ask Bunny and Sandy, "Would you two be the groomsmen?"

"Definitely," Bunny exclaimed as Sandy shook his head enthusiastically.

"Good, it's decided then. We have one more thing to do then we start planning." Jack said and took his fiancee's hand, "Let's go to Jamie's."

The two soon-to-be-married spirits' flew to Burgess and walked into Jamie's house. Jamie, Pippa and Sophie were all talking in the living room. Pippa turned and saw the two walk in. "Hey, how are you?"

Autumn smiled wide at Jack, Jack chuckled and nodded. Autumn let go of Jack's hand and lifted her hand to show everyone her ring. Everyone gasped and nearly jumped off the couch.

"Jack, Autumn, you're getting married," Pippa exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" Sophie squealed.

"Way to go, Jack!" Jamie slapped Jack's back, congratulating him. "Autumn, are you sure you want to marry this goof?" Jamie teased.

"Of course I do, I love that goof," Autumn smiled.

"I love you too, Autumn... Hey wait a minute, what do you mean goof!" They all laughed until Autumn turned to Sophie and Pippa.

"I already made Tooth the maid of honor but would you two be my bridesmaids." Autumn asked.

"Of course," Sophie smiled.

"We would love too!" Pippa exclaimed.

Jack looked at Jamie, "You were the first person who ever believed in me, you're like my big kid brother. So, I want you to be my best man."

Jamie smiled and patted Jack on the back, "Thanks Jack."

Autumn smiled widely, "I also want to make Amelia the flower girl and Connor the ring holder!"

"I'm going to be a flower girl?" A small voice came from upstairs. The adults and spirits turned to see Amelia and Connor listening into their conversation.

"Didn't I put you two in bed twenty minutes ago?" Jamie said with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to be a flower girl!" Amelia jumped up and down and came down the stairs. Connor followed his little sister but looked like he didn't want to get up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"We have so much planning so we were thinking to take you all to our house so we can get everything ready for the wedding." Autumn told the adults.

"Okay, but how are we going to there?" Pippa asked.

Jack though for a moment, "Hey Jamie, do you still have those snow globes North gave you when where a kid? We can use that to go our house."

"Yeah, I have two, I'll go get them!" Jamie said and left to go get them. A couple minutes later he came back with two small snow globes. "Uh, how do you use them?"

Jack pondered, "You know, I don't know... Just whisper your location?"

"Okay, I've give it a shot. Is everyone ready?" Jamie turned to look at everyone and all nodded. Jamie shook the snow globe and snow swirled inside it. "To Jack and Autumn's house." A small Victorian-like house appeared in the snow globe and Jamie threw it, creating a portal. "Alright, let's go!" Pippa grabbed the kid's hands as they all entered the portal.

"Whoa!" They all came through the portal and crashed into the snow of the North Pole.

"Jack, you couldn't give us a heads up about this and that you live in the North Pole!" Jamie exclaimed and shivered as he stood up.

Jack rubbed his head, "Sorry, let's get you inside before you all freeze." Jack said and led them all inside.

When they walked in, they looked inside in awe. "This is like a princess castle!" Amelia exclaimed while bouncing up and down. Autumn smiled at the child's imagination.

"Jack, Autumn?" They heard a voice call from inside. Tooth flew into the room. "Oh, all of you are here, good!"

"Tooth?" Jack looked confused, "Are all the Guardians here?"

"Yes, today is planning day!" Tooth exclaimed in excitement. "So I thought we all should come here and do it."

"Good, makes it easier for us." Jack said and smiled at Autumn.

"Come." Tooth gestured for everyone to go to the Globe Room.

When they got to the Globe Room inside Jack and Autumn's house, North was the first to greet everyone. "Hello, everyone!"

They all said there hellos and then got straight to business. Tooth asked about what Jack's and Autumn's first dance song would be, how the cake would look, what theme the wedding would be, and where the wedding will be held.

"I want to get married right near the pond in Burgess, what do you think?" Autumn said and look at Jack.

"I think that's perfect." Jack smiled. "We can have the reception here in the Ball Room."

Tooth nodded, "Oh that's perfect, how romantic!" Tooth smiled. "Will you two have a Honeymoon?"

Jack and Autumn looked at each other and shook their heads, "No, we don't need one."

"Okay, that's fine!" Tooth said. "Could all the girls come with me, and all the boys stay with North?"

Everyone did what they where told and they girls went up stairs to go into Autumn and Jack's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So, North and I are planing to make your dress, how do you want it to look like?" Tooth asked right when all the girls settled down.<p>

"I want a white dress with leaf patterns on the bottom." Autumn said with a smile. "I want the length to end at my feet, I don't want it to long. I also don't want it puffy."

"So your dress can frame your body nicely. Sounds good, what do you want Pippa, Sophie and Amelia to wear?" Tooth asked.

"They can have an ivory colored dress, but they can choose what design." Autumn smiled at her bridesmaids and flower girl.

"Oh ivory, what a beautiful color," Tooth exclaimed. "I would wear a dress but it doesn't look right over my feathers!"

"Tooth your fine, you look beautiful just the way you are!" Autumn said.

Tooth smiled, "Aw, thank you but enough about me, this is your big day! I'll pass the information on to North, we can't talk about the dress at all to Jack, it has to be a surprise when he sees you walking down the aisle!"

Autumn nodded, "I can't wait!"

"But first," Tooth picked up a tape measure. "Time for measurements!"

Autumn frowned, "Oh Manny..."

* * *

><p>Sandy, Bunny, North, Jack, Jamie and Connor stood in the Globe Room and talked about how the reception party will go.<p>

"So we all decided that Jamie will control what music to put on?" North asked the group.

"Yeah, I hope I can trust your taste in music." Jack joked looking at Jamie.

"You can trust me." Jamie laughed.

"Well, Tooth should have everything ready for the wedding, we will have to discuss about it." North said. "This wedding will be perfect!"

Jack smiled and just like Autumn, he was very excited to be getting married to the one he loves.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, it's mostly about the perorations for the wedding. Next chapter is the big day! You know, it's about time I made Jack propose to Autumn! I mean 20 years of dating is a really long time! Anyway please review, favorite and follow.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't get much reviews last chapter but oh well, I'm still going to update! Hope you enjoy!**

**amillipede**

**Jack: YES! I'M GETTING MARRIED! *dances around the room***

**North: Stop it, Jack. If we don't plan, there is no wedding. No wedding, no marriage.**

**Jamie: He's right, Jack. You do want to get married, right?**

**Jack: Which side are you on?**

**Bunny: He's on the wedding planning committee, ya idiot. So stop goofing around and help us plan it!**

**Autumn: I'M GETTING MARRIED!**

**Tooth: Yeah! This is going to be amazing! With lots of white teeth!**

**Sophie; Tooth! **

**Tooth: Oops, sorry.**

**Pippa: Come on. The faster we plan, the faster you get married!**

**Me: This was so cute! I can't wait for the next chapter...the big day! This is going the be really fun to read. Is Autumn going the of have some pre wedding jitters?**

* * *

><p>Autumn stared at her reflection in the mirror and didn't even recognize it was herself she was looking at. Tooth, Pippa, and Sophie did an amazing job with her hair and make up. Tooth curled her hair and put it up in an elegant bun, letting a few strands of curly hair frame her face. She put a small diamond tiara in her hair as an accessory. Pippa and Sophie also put a little bit of make up on Autumn, some eye liner, mascara and brown eye shadow to represent fall. Her wedding dress was beautiful and she couldn't help but tear up at the sight of it.<p>

"You look beautiful!" Pippa exclaimed.

Tooth was crying next to Pippa, "You're gorgeous, Autumn!"

"I bet Jack will overheat when he sees you!" Sophie joked.

Autumn laughed, "Thank you so much girls!"Autumn held back her tears and hugged Pippa, Sophie and Tooth.

Amelia stared at Autumn and smiled, "Your so pretty, good luck Autumn!" Autumn was surprised how mature Amelia sounded but smiled.

"Thank you Amelia," Autumn hugged her flower girl.

"It's time girls!" Tooth exclaimed.

Autumn took in a breath this is it, her big day. She walked out of the Bennett's house and walked over to North, who was wearing a black tuxedo suit and smiled when he saw Autumn. "Autumn, you look lovely."

"Thank you, North." Autumn smiled and hooked her arm with North's. "And thanks for doing this for me."

North smiled, "It's not a problem you're like a daughter to me. I bet your real father would be so proud of you."

Autumn looked up at the sky, "Yeah, I bet he would."

* * *

><p>Jack stood impatiently in his black tuxedo and waited to see his soon-to-be wife. He felt nervous. If he was capable of sweating, he would probably be drowning... Again.<p>

"Oi mate, take it easy." Bunny, Jamie and Sandy, who were all wearing a black tuxedo, stared at Jack with worried expressions.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Jack responded.

"We'll don't be..." Bunny said. Jack was about to argue until a blonde hair, blue eyed man that was dressed in a white tuxedo suit with angel wings interrupted Jack.

"Bunnymund is right, Jack. There is no reason to be nervous. You and Autumn love each other, even without my help." The man said. "I'm honored to do the wedding service."

Jack smiled, "I guess you're right, thanks Cupid."

Jack looked out at the people that had attended the wedding, the other season spirits, Chloe Waves and Lilly Evergreen where there as well as North's elves and Yeti's. Jack tensed when the bridesmaids came walking through the forest. First it was Tooth, who was walking and twitched her wings in excitement. Next was Pippa, she smiled at Jamie and Jack as she walked by, standing next to Tooth, who stood at the opposite side of the groomsmen. Sophie was next and she smiled and waved as she walked down the alley. Then there was Amelia and Connor who walked the aisle happily with large smiles.

Finally, the moment Jack has been waiting for. North walked down the aisle with Autumn. Jack gasped as he watched his beautiful bride walk in her wedding gown. He smiled ear to ear at her, and she returned the smile. Both spirits had tears in their eyes, excited that they are finally getting married. When Autumn stood in front of Jack, she never lost her smile.

"Autumn... You look so beautiful." Jack smiled at his bride.

"You look very handsome too, but you are always handsome." Autumn giggled. "Are you nervous?" Jack nodded and made Autumn laugh, "I am too."

The two spirits took in a breath as Cupid began with the service. "Both Jack and Autumn are so young, but they have found love, a love that will be eternal." Cupid smiled at the two excited spirits. "I don't know these two very well, but I can sense their love for each other, and their love is very strong. It is what keeps them together, what makes them strong." Cupid looks towards Autumn. "Autumn, is there anything you want to say to Jack."

Autumn stared into Jack's soft blue eyes with a big smile, "The first day I met you by the pond, I knew we would become great friends. Soon, we became best friends and we told each other everything. The day I fell in love with you, is the day I will never forget. I am looking forward in spending the rest of my eternal life with you!" Autumn exclaimed while Jack smiled at her.

Cupid smiled and turned to Jack, "Jack is there anything you want to say to Autumn?"

Jack locked his eyes with Autumn, "Where do I even begin." Jack laughed causing Autumn to chuckle. "You are the most amazing person in this world. Whenever I felt alone, you were always there for me. You were there when I needed you, and I did the same for you. We've been through a lot, but I don't regret any of it because we made it through together. I love you so much Autumn."

Tears where in Autumn's eyes, "I love you too, Jack."

"For any reason why you think these two should not be wed today, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Cupid said, although he knew no one would speak except... A couple of obnoxious elves who love Autumn dearly. They jumped up and down on their seats, ringing the bells on their hats. Everyone looked at the elves in surprise, even the Yeti's but they tried to shut them up. Jack glared at the elves and pointed his finger at them, freezing them in mid jump. Autumn tried not laughing when Jack did that with a smirk on his face. "Anyway," Cupid turned to Connor. "Connor, can you give Autumn Jack's ring and give Jack Autumn's ring?" Connor did what he was told. Once Connor was done Cupid looked at the two spirits, "Put the rings on each others fingers." Jack went first and put on Autumn ring and Autumn put on Jack's ring after. Cupid then turn to Jack with a smile, "You may kiss the bride." Jack smiled and stepped closer to Autumn. He cupped one hand on her cheek and kissed her soft rosy lips.

A sniffle came from one of the groomsmen. Jamie looked at Sandy who was clapping for Jack and Autumn, then he looked at Bunny, who looked like he could barely hold it together. "Bunny, are you crying?"

Bunny glared at Jamie with watery eyes, "No! What are you talking about mate, its allergies!"

"Right..." Jamie said.

When Jack moved away from Autumn, they both smiled at each other. Cupid smiled at the two, "Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Frost!"

Everyone stood up and clapped, except for the frozen elves. Jack and Autumn held each others hands as they walked down the aisle together. They smiled at each other they know that they will be happy.

* * *

><p>Everyone made it to the reception and where happy to celebrate. The first dance of the night is Jack and Autumn's dance. They slowly walked up to the stage and waited until Jamie put on the song that Jack and Autumn picked out. Autumn put her hands on Jack's shoulders as Jack put his hands on her hips. They began to dance slowly as the music started playing.<p>

"_Like the sound of silence calling,_

_I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream._

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

_You say those words and my heart stops beating._

_I wonder what it means._

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move._

_At times I can hardly breathe._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive._

_You're the one I've always thought of._

_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

_You're where I belong._

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly._

_For a moment in time._

_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,_

_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive."_

Jack swirls Autumn around and her dress swirls around her in a perfect motion. He swirls her back towards him and places his forehead against hers. They both quietly sing the rest of the song together.

"_And this journey that we're on._

_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

_And when you say you love me,_

_That's all you have to say._

_I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment,I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me._

_When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?"_

Everyone clapped when Jack and Autumn finished their dance in one final swirl and a kiss.

North walked up to Jack, "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" Jack laughed and Autumn walked over to North for their father and daughter dance. As the song began, Autumn couldn't help but think of her real father, and wished he was there with her. She also wanted her brothers to be with her as well. She glanced and Jack, who was watching the father and daughter dance with a smile. He too, wishes his real family was here with him.

"_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on._

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run._

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall._

_I know you're not scared of anything at all._

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away._

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today._

_I'm thirteen now_

_And don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean._

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys._

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town_

_Far enough away._

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names._

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school._

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you._

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay._

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today._

_I have an excellent father._

_His strength is making me stronger._

_God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am._

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you._

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three._

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me._

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs._

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world._

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall._

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong._

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine._

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today."_

"Thank you North," Autumn hugged North.

North hugged Autumn back, "You don't have to thank me, I am glad I was able to do this." He smiled and walked Autumn over to Jack.

"Hey Jack, any songs you want?" Jamie asked.

Jack didn't really listen to music only a few that played around in towns. "No, go crazy." Jack smiled.

Jamie laughed and put an up- beat song on. Autumn and Jack looked at each other. They really didn't understand the music of today. The people kept singing "Because I'm happy" so they assumed the song was called "Happy." They didn't mind though, they liked the song, it was very catchy.

Jack and Autumn danced with Connor and Amelia to _"Happy"_ and _"Cotton Eyed- Joe."_ Then Jamie put on a Korean song that he, Pippa and Sophie knew when they where kids. Jamie and Pippa showed Jack and Autumn how to do the _"Gangnam Style"_ dance and to everyone's surprise, they where really good at it. They made the all the Guardians join in to the dance and it was the funniest thing everyone ever saw.

The reception ended past midnight and everyone was exhausted. Autumn let everyone spend the night at the house. Good thing North made a lot of guest rooms! When everyone was settled in their rooms, Jack and Autumn cuddled in their bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong> (Earlier that day) <strong>

In the shadows in the trees stood a tall man and a women hiding behind the trees, spying on Jack and Autumn's wedding.

"How rude, we were never invited." The talk dark man said sarcastically.

"Should we trash it," Asked the women.

"No, now is not the time to reveal ourselves..." The man explained.

The man and women watched as Jack kissed his bride. "I hate love!" The women shrieked.

"Keep it down, Ms. Hollow, we don't want them knowing we are here!" The man said in a stern voice.

"When are we going to take action, Pitch!" Ava asked.

"Very soon, we just need patience, my friend." Pitch answered and they retreated back into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you liked this chapter! Autumn and Jack's first song was called "When you say you love me" by Josh Groban. The daughter and father song is called "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite. By the way, Happy Easter! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since the wedding and everything has been great for the two spirits. Except of Autumn's nightmares...

"Autumn! Autumn it's okay, wake up!" Jack shouted and tried to hold Autumn as she screamed in her sleep.

Autumn shot her eyes open and stared at Jack, trying to figure out what was real. "Jack?"

"Autumn, what happened? You scared me to death!" Jack asked, concerned for his wife.

"I- I had a horrible dream. You where..." Autumn stopped and looked into Jack's eyes. "It was about my worst fear."

Jack spotted something in the conner of Autumn's eye. "Autumn, there is something in your eye."

"Huh?" Autumn rubbed her eye with her figure and touched a sandy substance. She looked at it and gasped, "Jack, I don't think this is a good sign." Autumn showed Jack her finger that had a small amount of black sand.

Autumn and Jack stared at each other with wide eyes. "We better get to North's Workshop."

* * *

><p>All of the Guardians stood in the Globe Room of the Workshop and listened as Autumn discussed the situation.<p>

"What could this mean?" North pondered.

"I hate to say it but," Jack started. "Could it be Pitch?"

"No it couldn't be." Bunnymund said. "He's been locked up for years, there is no way getting out of the Prison Planet."

"Besides if it is Pitch, Manny would have said something." Tooth said.

"Actually..." North began. "MiM has been very quiet. He hasn't spoken to me in a long time." North looked up at the moon. It felt lifeless. "Something's up, and I don't think Manny is telling us."

"Why wouldn't he tell us anything?" Autumn asked, looking up at the moon as well.

"Who knows?" Was North's answer, "I want all of you to split up and search for any signs of danger. If you do, do not hesitate to attack." All Guardians nodded and left the room.

Autumn searched in South America and the southern part of North America while Jack looked in the northern part of North America. "Did you find anything?" Autumn asked as they met in Burgess.

"No nothing, let's search around here more." Both nodded and began to continue searching.

Autumn landed in the forest and began to search there. As she walked in the forest, she started to have that feeling again, the feeling of being watched. "I know you're here," Autumn called out. "Show yourself!"

There was a loud snort and then a loud neighing sound. A large Nightmare came out of the shadows and charged at Autumn. Autumn back flipped into the air to avoid being hit. She stared at the Nightmare in surprise as it flew into the sky. "You're not going anywhere!" She shouted. As the wind began to pick up, leaves formed around Autumn's arms and two chakrams appeared in her hands. She flew up in the sky and chased the Nightmare.

Jack looked up at the sky when the wind began to pick up. He saw a Nightmare fly by then Autumn, who was chasing it with her chakrams. "Autumn!"

The Nightmare landed in the other side of town, but that wouldn't help it because Jack and Autumn where right behind it. Autumn had enough of chasing and threw Elm at the Nightmare, killing it right there and then.

"A Nightmare..." Autumn muttered.

"Could it really be Pitch?" Jack pondered, looking at Autumn.

**"Who do you think it would be, Jack Frost?" **

The two spirits tensed up when they heard the familiar dark voice. Then a tall dark man appeared out of the shadows. "It's unfortunate that you are alive and well..."

"You..." Jack gripped his staff hard, spreading a thick layer of frost around it.

"Autumn Pines," Pitch smiled evilly as he looked at the Fall spirit. "Opps I mean, Autumn Frost, it's good to see you."

"I can't say the same to you..." She glared and stood in her fighting position.

"Oh, that's disappointing. It's been twenty years. Can't bygones be bygones?" Pitch asked in a mocking tone.

Jack glare harden, "You will never be forgiven!"

Pitch smirked, "I had a feeling you would say that."

All of the sudden, the two spirits were attacked from behind. "Ahhh!" They both cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Jack and Autumn looked at each other in confusion and concern. "Lightning?" Autumn asked between breaths.

"But who..." Jack began but heard a loud laugh behind him. The two spirits slowly turned around on their backs to see who it was. They where completely shocked to see a women that had a black robe on and wearing a witch hat over her long black hair. She was holding a broom and had lightning sparks at the end. "Ava!" The two spirits shout in surprise.

Ava smiled evilly and glared down at the two spirits. "I'm back." She said in a mocking voice.

"How did you get out of prison?" Jack demanded an answer.

"I have my ways..." Pitch smirked.

"What do you two want?" Autumn asked.

Ava walked over and bent down to look at Autumn in the eyes with a cold glare. "Now why would we tell you our reasons?" Ava smiled evilly, "Come on Autumn, you're becoming stupider by the year."

Autumn glared at Ava with fury in her eyes, she had enough of Ava! Ava thinks she can say and do whatever she wants to Autumn. Autumn let her do that in the past but not any more, she was done. To everyone's surprise, Autumn was the first to attack. She punched Ava right in the face, making her stumble backwards. "I had it up to here with you!" Autumn got up and walked toward Ava, who was still recovering from Autumn's punch. Autumn got a good grip on Elm and Rowen and charged at Ava.

As Pitch watched Autumn attack Ava, Jack took him by surprise and hit him with his staff. "What's wrong Pitch?" Jack smirked. "You worried about your little friend?"

"No I'm not, shouldn't you be worried about your wife?" Pitch asked and returned the smirk.

Jack glanced at Autumn in the corner of his eye, "Autumn is strong, she could beat Ava even with her eyes closed."

"You shouldn't be so sure of that." Pitch charged at Jack with his dark scythe.

Autumn clashed her chakrams against Ava's broom as Ava tried her hardest to block Autumn's attacks. She underestimated Autumn's strength, it's been years since Autumn fought but she was still powerful. "Where did you get this strength?" Ava questioned.

"Now why would I tell you that, maybe you're the one that is getting stupider by the year." Autumn mocked, "It must have been all those years rotting in that cage." Ava glared at Autumn and sent a ball of lightning at her. Autumn blocked the attack with a barrier of leaves. "Oh, that offended you? How does that feel?" Autumn smirked.

"Why you little..." Ava sent another attack, but this time it was a fire ball.

"Come on Ava, you got anything new?" Autumn mocked as she blocked the fire ball. "I'm all caught up with your little tricks!" Autumn threw Elm at Ava and it scratched her shoulder. Ava yelped in pain and grabbed her shoulder that was now bleeding. Autumn was about to send another attack until a shadow formed around Ava. Ava smirked at Autumn before she disappeared with the shadow. "Get back here Ava!" Autumn shouted in the air.

Someone put a hand on Autumn's shoulder. Startled, she twist around to see who it was, to her relief it was Jack. "It's alright now, they're gone," Jack said.

"They got away, awesome..." Autumn frowned and stared at the ground.

"Hey it's alright, you done enough," Jack tried to cheer Autumn up with a small chuckle. "Anyway, when did you get so snarky?"

Autumn blinked, "I don't know I was just really mad at Ava. Maybe I'm taking after you!" She smiled.

"Well, that's not a bad thing." Jack smiled as well.

Autumn became a little more serious, "We should let Jamie and the others know about this. Jamie is close we might as well go over." Jack nodded and followed Autumn to Jamie's house.

When Jack and Autumn got to the Bennett's house, the front door was locked so they went to Jamie and Pippa's bedroom window. Jack formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at the window. A couple of seconds later, a tired Jamie appeared at the window. Jack waved and pointed at the door. Moments later Jamie opened the front door for them.

Jack and Autumn walked into the dark house. Jack smiled at the sleepy Jamie, "Hello Sleeping Beauty!"

"Jack..." Jamie glared at his best friend. "It's-" Jamie glanced at that clock, "It's three in the morning, what do you want."

Jack looked at Jamie with a serious expression, "Pitch is back."

"What?" Jamie blinked, trying to process what he had heard.

"Ava is back too." Autumn told him as well.

"Hold on!" Jamie blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What did you say?" He exclaimed.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Pippa yawned coming down the stairs.

"Jack and Autumn are here..." He said and walked over to his wife. "Apparently something bad just happened."

"What happened?" Pippa asked her eyes widened a bit.

Jack sighed, "Let's sit down and talk about this..."

In the living room Jamie and Pippa, now wide awake, listened to what Jack and Autumn had to say. "Pitch Black and Ava Hollow are back, we don't know what their intentions are but it might be destroying the Guardians and spreading fear around the world." Jack explained.

"That's..."Jamie leaned back on the couch he couldn't believe it,"How? Wasn't Pitch sent to the Prison Planet by the Man in the Moon, how did he escape with Ava?" Jamie shot questions at Jack.

"We don't know, he wouldn't tell us." Jack answered.

"I remember Pitch is bad news but what about Ava? I never met her." Pippa asked.

Pippa didn't know Ava, she only heard about her in Jamie's stories as a kid. All she knew was Ava was a witch and Jack and Autumn fought her years ago. "She used to be the Halloween Spirit but we defeated her and Manny put her in the Prison Planet." Autumn explained to Pippa. "But what really bothers me now is; Pitch is allies with Ava, what's going to happen now?"

"I can tell you one thing; they're definitely up to no good." Jack responded. He looked at Jamie, who looked really upset about this information. "Jamie, I know I told you in the past to not get involved, but you have grown up and have a family now. Do whatever you can to protect them." Jamie nodded when Jack said that. "I don't know if you're a target to Pitch and Ava, but we can't take any chances."

"If we did it before, we can do it again." Pippa smiled.

"Mom, Dad?" Amelia and Connor came walking down the stairs rubbing their tired eyes.

"I had a bad dream." Connor wined.

"So did I," Amelia said as well, trying to hold back tears. There where small amounts of black sand in the corner of the children's eyes.

Jamie wiped the sand off their eyes and looked at them with a serious expression,"There just bad dreams, there not real."

"But, the monster in my closet," Amelia cried. Jamie snapped his head up to Jack and Autumn with a concern expression. Jack and Autumn run up stairs to go into Amelia's room. "Jack, Autumn don't go in there! The monster is scary!"

"Don't worry Amelia, we will scare the monster away!" Autumn said and continued to run upstairs. When they got to the room, the spirits slowly walked over to the dark, half open closet door. Jack lifted his staff into a fighting position as Autumn slowly opened the door to the closet. Nothing... Autumn turned on the light and saw no monster, or what they where expecting, a Nightmare or Fearling. However, on the ground was a small pile of black sand. Whatever was here must have just left.

"What was it?" Jamie's voice came from behind them. The spirits turned around and saw Jaime holding a sleepy Amelia in his arms.

"It just left." Jack answered. "Everything is alright now Amelia, no more monsters."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"I'm positive." Jack flashed a perfect smile. "But if you see another monster, you run to Mom and Dad's room, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jack!" Amelia exclaimed and let Jamie put her back in bed.

"You'll have good dreams now Amelia, goodnight." Jamie kissed the top of Amelia's head and walked out of the room with Jack and Autumn.

"You will have to explain everything to the kids." Jack told Jamie. "They will be scared but you have to tell them that they can't because you and Pippa are going to protect them."

"I know." Jamie answered. Jamie walked Jack and Autumn to the door. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, be careful, okay?" Jack said and Jamie nodded. As the spirits walked out of the house, they realized they had to go tell North about everything.

"I guess it's time to go back to the Pole." Autumn said.

"Yeah," Jack responded. "I have a feeling that North will not like the news."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this chapter? I'm happy that I finally got to write the fighting scene! I didn't know that I made Autumn sound very sassy during the fight, that's why I made Jack say she was "snarky." I tried to make Autumn very shy in my first story, Winter and Fall, and she didn't know the power she really had. In Snowflakes on Autumn Leaves you see her out of her bubble more. This is because of Jack. She kind of takes after Jack, he is her power. So in this story, she's a Guardian and now she will do anything to protect the children of the world and she isn't afriad anymore. I really tried to develop Autumn's character in each story of these series and I hope you guys like it. Please review, favorite and follow! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**How is everybody doing? I hope you all like the story so far! I haven't been getting reviews, favorites or follows and I have a feeling that you guys may not like this story. Please let me a review, tell me if it's good or bad. Thanks, I hope you enjoy! **

**By the way, if you guys like to read on Quotev, check out my friends Rise of the Guardians fanfiction, it is amazing! Go check out Stacy Marie the Highly Educated Owl's story Curiouser and Curiouser.**

* * *

><p>Deep underground, two people stood inside Pitch's dark and creepy lair. Pitch paced around angrily muttering to himself as Ava glanced at him with fear.<p>

"I can't believe you were beaten!" Pitch screamed at Ava.

Ava flinched as he screamed, "I'm sorry!" She whimpered. The atmosphere in the lair darkened as Pitch continued to pace around.

Pitch glared at Ava, "You wouldn't be sorry if you did your job right!" Ava almost shook in fear as Pitch was yelling at her. She knew what he can do to her and she didn't want to push it.

"Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?" Ava asked desperately.

Pitch thought for a moment then looked at Ava with an evil glint in his eyes. "This is what you can do..." Pitch explained his plan to Ava. "If you fail this mission, you will suffer the consequences."

"Don't worry about it this is going to be perfect." Ava smirked. She loved the idea of what she can do to weaken the Guardians.

"Remember what our goal is." Pitch reminded Ava.

"To engulf the world with darkness and fear..." Ava said as she got on her flying broom. "As well as destroying the Guardians and making all of the children to only believe in us."

"Very good," Pitch smirked as Ava left. "While you stop by North's Workshop, I'll pay a visit to our friend Jamie."

* * *

><p>"North," Jack shouted as he landed in the Globe Room with Autumn.<p>

"What is it Jack Frost?" North walked and saw Jack and Autumn.

"Pitch and Ava are back." Autumn started.

North eyes widened, "I knew Pitch was back but, Ava? This is not good..."

"You think?" Jack snapped and walked around nervously. "What are we going to do?"

"We will fight," North declared. "I will call the Guardians."

North walked over to send the signal but before he could, a yeti rush into the room and grumbled in panic. Jack and Autumn couldn't understand what the yeti was saying but North seemed to understand as he cursed in Russian.

"What do you mean the Workshop is on fire?!" North exclaimed.

"What?!" Jack and Autumn exclaimed in unison.

The yeti grumbled something again to North. "A lady in a dark robe and hat... Ava Hollow! She is here?"

To answer North's question, Ava flew by on her broom and waved at the Guardians with an evil smile. "I hope you like the gift I gave you." Ava created a fire ball in her hand, "I made it just for you!" She threw the fire ball into the room, making everything engulf into red, burning flames. Jack quickly put out the flames with his ice and was about to send ice to Ava, but she was gone. Autumn was about to fly after her until North grabbed her shoulder.

"No Autumn, don't go after her," North demanded.

"But she attacked us!" Autumn argued.

"North is right," Jack began. "Going after her is probably what she wants."

"I need to you to help me out around here as well." North said. Just then, more yetis came into the room and started yelling and grumbling. When they pushed the door open, you could see the entire room covered in flames.

"Oh no..." Jack muttered and flew into the room.

"Jack!" Autumn started running after Jack.

"Autumn, come help me with the elves!" North shouted.

Autumn turned around and never noticed and small elves that were covered with burns, limping over to North. Autumn looked to where Jack flew off to. "Jack, be careful." She whispered and ran over to help the elves.

"Everyone, go into the Globe Room its safe there," Jack commanded and began to put out the flames with ice. Jack started coughing as he inhaled smoke. He made sure all the elves and yetis ran into the Globe Room. Jack continued coughing as he put out the flames. He hated fire, and he could feel the heat on his skin. He knew what he was doing wasn't safe for him, but he didn't care; he needed to put these flames out. Once he put the flames out of the room, he looked around and saw so many toys were destroyed. "Oh man..." He saw more smoke coming from the other rooms so he flew in there and fought the flames with his ice.

In every room of the whole Workshop was up in flames and Jack put all of them out one by one. Jack fell weakly on the ground, it was way to hot. He flinched in pain as he could still feel the heat. Thankfully he wasn't burned, but he sure got close to it. He slowly got up and held his head. "Ugh..." Jack mumbled. The fire was completely out and it left a huge mess. "I'm guessing we have a lot of work to do..." Jack muttered to himself and weakly flew back to where everyone was waiting.

Autumn finished treating an elf that was badly burned in the fire. "There, take it easy now okay?" Autumn said as she finished putting ointment on its arm. The elf nodded and gave Autumn a small smile as it walked away. Suddenly, the door opened and she looked up to see Jack walk in. He was covered in soot and looked really weak. "Jack!"

She ran over and wrapped her arms around Jack. He groaned a little as she hugged him. She let go of him, thinking she hurt him. "Jack, you're so hot!"

Jack weakly gave Autumn a cocky smirk, "Why thanks Autumn, you're hot too."

"No I'm serious!" Autumn said in a worried tone.

"I am too." Jack chuckled but when he did he doubled over in pain and started coughing. "Ugh..."

Autumn grabbed Jack and helped him back up. "Jack?" She looked at him worriedly.

"I hate fire..." He muttered and leaned on Autumn a bit. Autumn helped him toward North.

"North, can you do something, Jack is overheated!" Autumn asked trying to keep calm.

North looked at Jack, "Jack!" He then told some yetis that weren't injured to find something that could help Jack. Minutes later the yetis came over to Jack with an oxygen mask. Autumn placed Jack down near an open window so the cold air could come in. "You're going to be alright Jack, you just have a small fever and need some more oxygen in your lungs." Jack nodded slowly and Autumn frowned, "You really gave me a scare..." Jack didn't say anything but looked at her apologetically. He said something but Autumn couldn't understand what he said. "What?"

Jack sighed and took his oxygen mask off. "I said I hate this mask." Jack said and coughed a little. Autumn laughed and shook her head. "It's so annoying." He said and put it back on.

"I bet, but it's going to help you." Autumn said.

Jack looked out at the sky for awhile until looking back at his wife. He took off his mask, "Pitch and Ava are going to pay for this... The Workshop is completely ruined... The toys... Everything..." Jack explained.

"I know and they will, but first you need to get rid of that fever." Autumn told Jack.

"I will, give me a night and I should be back to normal." Jack smiled.

Autumn smiled as well, "I know you will but you won't get better if you keep talking and taking that mask off!"

"Okay, okay." Jack chuckled and put the mask on.

"Good, now get some rest." Autumn said.

"Can you stay here with me?" Jack asked through his oxygen mask.

Autumn smiled, "Of course." She sat down next to Jack and let him put his head down on her lap. He smiled at her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Goodnight, Jack." She whispered. Autumn felt drowsiness taking over her as well. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes, falling asleep in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Jamie groaned in irritation, his alarm clock went off at 5:00 am. He forgot he had to go to work. He already was woken up early at three because Jack had troubling news to tell him. Jamie was a scared for his family, he didn't like the fact that Pitch and Ava are back.<p>

Jamie walked down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake his wife and children. Once he got into the kitchen, he turned on the coffee pot and put on the news. Once the coffee was done, he pored himself a cup.

As he watched the news and sipped on his hot coffee, a dark figure moved across the wall behind him. Jamie saw the figure in the corner of his eyes and turned to look to see if anything was there. Nothing... However, even though he couldn't see something, it doesn't mean something is not there.

Jamie knew something was behind him. The presence was very familiar. "I know you're here. I want you to leave..." Jamie asked quietly.

A figure appeared from Jamie's shadow. **"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"**

Jamie turned around and stared at the figure, "Pitch..."

Pitch smirked and started walking towards Jamie. Jamie's eyes widened and he backed away from him."Look at you, you're a man now! You married that childhood friend of yours and have two, precious children."

Jamie glared at Pitch, "Don't you dare go anywhere near my children!" Jamie backed up into the cabinet. He felt a kitchen knife by his hand and quietly grabbed it.

"Why Jamie, what could I possibly do to harm them?" Pitch asked. "All I'm doing is giving them fear. Why is fear such a bad thing? Imagine if there wasn't any fear, the world would be a horrible place." Pitch began to explain. "Without fear, people would be foolish and make mistakes. Wars would be fought left and right and nobody would care if they fight to the death. I think I help many people, putting fear into their lives."

"Shut up!" Jamie had enough of Pitch talking and grabbed the knife and tried to stab him, but Pitch was too fast.

Pitch grabbed Jamie's wrist with one hand, making Jamie drop the knife by surprise. With wide frighten brown eyes Jamie stared into Pitch's yellow ones. "This is unlike you, Jamie." Pitch said in a mocking voice. "You should learn your lesson!" Pitch flung Jamie over his back, making him land on the kitchen table and breaking it. Jamie grunted in pain as he landed on the broken table and slowly turned onto his stomach. "You should learn to respect your elders." Without Pitch knowing, Jamie grabbed one of the table's broken legs.

"You really love to hear yourself talk!" Jamie said and hit Pitch in the temple with the broken table leg.

Pitch shouted in pain and stumbled on the ground. Jamie quickly ran up the stairs to his family. Pippa was already holding the children as Jamie reached the top of the stairs. "Jamie, what's going on?"

"Get in the room!" Jamie shouted and pushed everyone into his room. "I'll explain everything once we get out of here!" Jamie searched around the room for a snow globe. Pippa hugged her frighten children as they cried into her stomach. Jamie checked his clothes drawer. "Got it," Jamie shouted and ran over to grab his family. "To North's Workshop," He threw the snow globe on the ground and a swirly portal appeared. Jamie could hear the Nightmares and Fearlings coming up the stairs so he quickly jumped in the portal with his family. Pitch rushed in Jamie's room with is Fearlings and Nightmares but nothing was there. He growled as Jamie got away and he had no idea where he went.

The Bennett's landed in the destroyed Globe Room and startled everyone who was there. Jack and Autumn jolted awake and stared at Jamie and his family who landed on the ground. "Jamie?" Jack took off his oxygen mask, feeling like he doesn't need it anymore and walked over to help Jamie up. "What happened?"

"Pitch..." Jamie answered as he cringed he was still soar from being thrown around like a rag doll. Jamie looked at the room around him and was horrified at what he saw. "What happened here?" Jamie looked at Jack for an answer and saw that Jack looked sick and red in the face. "What happened to you?"

"Ava, she attacked the Workshop with fire. I had to put out flames... I think you know I don't do well with heat."

"Are you going to be alright?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jack said. "I just need a little time to get my strength back."

"Where's North?" Jamie asked.

"He is really busy," Autumn answered. "He is freaking out, everything is ruined. He has to start everything from scratch. Christmas could be ruined..." Autumn mumbled the last part so the kids didn't hear it. Even though Christmas is months away, it takes a year of work to prepare for it.

The door opened to reveal a tired and stressed out North, "Jamie?" He looked at the Bennett's, "It's nice of you all to visit but, now is not a good time."

"We know it's not about that." Jamie said, "It's Pitch, he attacked me in my home."

"What?" North eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Jamie answered.

"Good." North was relieved. "The Workshop isn't in good condition but my guest rooms are perfectly fine. If you would like, you can stay and rest."

"Thank you, North," Jamie said and the Bennett's walked toward the guest rooms.

Jack and Autumn turned to North, "Is there anything we can do to help?" Jack asked.

"You Jack, must rest." North answered. "You are not at full strength." Jack opened his mouth to protest but North raised his hand to stop him, "Don't argue and do what I say, Jackson."

Jack closed his mouth, "Yes sir..."

"Autumn," North turned to look at Autumn. "Can you care for my reindeer and help my yetis clean the Workshop for me?"

"Of course," Autumn said.

"Thank you." North said and walked toward the Globe. "I think the others should know about this too..."

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the looks on their faces!" Ava exclaimed as she tended to Pitch's wound to the head.<p>

"I bet you gave them quite the scare." Pitch said.

"Yeah, the Guardians will be so occupied fixing up the Workshop that they won't even know when we take over the world with darkness." Ava smiled as she finished tending to his wound.

"Let the darkness rise..." Pitch smirked and laughed evilly with Ava.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you all liked this chapter, what do you think will happen next? Please review, favorite and follow! I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed, how do you feel about it? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_ It was a peaceful day over was the calming sound of the calm ocean waves hiting the side of the naval carrier that made everything perfect. A young officer was talking to his captain about his wife. _

_ "She means the world to me, thank you for letting me be with her for the holidays, sir." The young officer said. _

_ "My pleasure, Burkhart, I'm glad you love your wife so much." His captain smiled. "It's easy at first, but then it gets tough when the kids come!" _

_ Both sailors laugh, "No, I'll wait until she's ready." The young officer said. _

_ "You're a good man Burkhart, always go by the women's word!" The captain and officer laughed. _

_ All of the sudden, other sailors on the ship started to run around and shout orders at each other. The captain and officer were confused on what was going on. _

_ "Captain, we are being attacked by an unidentified enemy aircraft, what do we do sir!" A sailor asked trying not to sound scared. _

_ "What enemy aircraft!?" The captain shouted, looking around. _

_ "You can't see it?" The sailor asked in shock, "It's that huge black thing that looks like a ship in the air!" He sailor pointed in the sky._

_ The young officer and captain looked at what he was pointing at, and then a huge black ship like aircraft appeared right before their eyes. _

_ "What the..." The captain mumbled in disbelief. "Get in the jets, grab a weapon! We are taking this thing out!" The captain shouted at everyone who was around. _

_ The young officer would have obeyed but he could make his legs move. The captain was screaming in the young officers face to get a move on but he still wouldn't move. The young officer was staring at a man in the enemy aircraft. The man was tall and he had a dark look with grayish skin, a black robe and had black hair that was spiked at the back. However, the scariest thing about the man was his yellow glowing eyes. The only thing the young officer can think of by looking at this man was fear. He was very afraid. Afraid of loosing his crew, his ship, his country, his life... Most of all he was afraid of loosing his wife... He didn't understand why looking at this man make him feel this fear. The young officer finally shook off his fear and started helping the other sailors attack the enemy, but it was too late. The enemy aircraft lunched a missile, and it was headed towards the young officer. There was a very strange thing about the missile, it looked like it was covered in black sand as well with the aircraft that looked like a ship, it all didn't make sense to the young officer or any of the other sailors. In his final moments the young officer mutters, "I love you, Sophie..."_

* * *

><p>"NO!" Sophie jolted awake with a shrilling cry. "David!" Sophie started to panic. "No, it was just a dream... Just a dream..." Sophie got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She really needed someone and someone fast. Her mother moved to Florida so she couldn't go to her but she knew she could always go to Jamie. She called Jamie's cell phone, but he didn't answer. So Sophie tried calling the house number, no luck. Sophie started to panic again. She quickly got dressed and got into her car to drive to Jamie's house. Once she got there, she ran up to the door and rang the doorbell many times. No answer... Sophie fell down to her knees and cried. What a horrible nightmare, it felt so real... It was then when Sophie tried to comprehend everything. Pitch was back, and he attacked David in a black ship aircraft. David was killed... Sophie began to cry harder. Sophie began to think it was real and it really scared her. She really needed Jamie right now, or anyone for that matter. She pries that David was alright and that it was just a stupid nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness," Tooth cried when she flew into the Workshop. "This is a disaster!"<p>

"Holy smokes mate!" Bunnymund exclaimed as well as he hopped into the room. "What happened here?"

When Sandy came in, he just stared at the damage in the room with big eyes.

"Ava attacked the Workshop and almost burn the whole place down..." Jack said from across the room.

The other Guardians looked at him sitting on the window sill with slightly red cheeks. "What happened to you?" Bunny asked with concern and Tooth gasped.

Jack was slightly annoyed, "Geez, no 'hello'." Jack crossed his arms. "Everyone seems to forget what happens to me when I get to close to fire."

"Where is Autumn?" Tooth asked with concern. "Is she okay?"

"Autumn is alright," Jack smiled. "She is helping the reindeer and yetis."

"Good, you're all here..." North said as he walked in.

"North," Tooth fluttered over to North. "North, are you alright, is there anything we can do to help you?"

"Yes, you could help me clean the workshop." North began. "I'm so behind schedule, I don't think I'll be ready in time for Christmas..."

"Don't say that North," A voice said from behind the Guardians. The Guardians turned around and saw Jamie walk in. "You will be ready for Christmas in no time."

"All of the toys are destroyed, the machines are damaged and my yetis are injured!" North argued, "Christmas is ruined!"

"So what if you lose everything you worked on, you can still get it done." Jamie continued as all of the Guardians looked at him. "The children of the world believe there will be a Christmas, and so do I." Jamie smiled, "It's all about belief, isn't it?"

North beamed at this and laughed, "Of course it is! As long as the children believe, there will be a Christmas!"

"North, what about Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Pitch will have to wait." North answered and walked into another room to clean up.

Jamie walked up to Jack by the window. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I should be fine in no time!" Jack smirked. "That was nice of what you said to North."

"I said it because it was the truth." Jamie stated.

Jack smiled and nodded. "You've always been a good kid, Jamie."

"Kid?" Jamie crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh right sorry old man," Jack smiled.

Jamie frowned, "Okay, I totally walked into that one."

"Yeah, you really did!" Jack laughed.

* * *

><p>"It's alright Blitzen, the fire didn't burn you." Autumn spoke gently to the last reindeer she checked. All reindeer were spooked, but safe. Blitzen rubbed his head on Autumn's hand, showing affection. Autumn smiled and pet his head, "Everything is going to be alright."<p>

When Autumn finished giving the reindeer food and water she went back up into the Globe Room. When she got there, no one was in the room, except Jack, who looked much better and was looking out the window thinking about something. "How are you feeling?" Autumn asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm feeling great!" Jack smiled.

"That's good." Autumn smiled and gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. "I was tired of waiting to kiss you."

Jack pushed loose strands of auburn hair out of Autumn's face, "I was too." He said and pressed his lips against hers. Once they moved apart they stared at each others eyes. Autumn could tell that Jack was happy that she was there with him and he looked happy that he was healthy again. However, Autumn noticed something was bothering Jack.

"Is there something on your mind, Jack?" Autumn asked.

Jack was hesitant and looked out the window, "It's Pitch, I just think we should go out there and find him."

Autumn nodded, "I feel the same way but North needs us right now. He has done so much for us, the least we can do is return the favor."

Jack smiled at Autumn, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Autumn winked at Jack, "I'm always right."

"That you are." Jack chuckled.

* * *

><p>It took hours for everything to be cleaned up in the Workshop. Everyone, even the yetis and elves were exhausted. Now all they have to do is make the toys. The poor yetis will never have breaks they have to make the toys faster then they ever did before.<p>

"So...Tired..." Pippa yawned and put her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"So am I..." Jamie rubbed his eyes. "Look, they are already asleep." Jamie looked at his kids who were on the floor sleeping soundly next to each other.

"They worked hard." Pippa muttered.

North looked at the Bennett's with tired eyes, "Thank you for your help today, are you all ready to go home."

The Bennett's nodded just then Jamie's eyes widened. "What about Pitch, what if he comes back?"

"Pitch won't come back we will make sure of that." Everyone looked at Jack. "It ends, tonight." Jack was dead serious.

North gave Jamie a snow globe and Pippa picked up Amelia while Jamie picked up Connor, "All of you... Be careful." Jamie looked at all of them with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about us, go get some rest." Bunny told Jamie.

Jamie nodded and told the snow globe his destination and threw it, walking into the portal.

Jack looked up at the Globe and watched to find any signs of Pitch.

"This is going to be a long night..." Bunny signed.

North looked up at the moon, his silence is really beginning at worry him. "Why is the moon so quiet?" North asked. He knew that Manny's presence was there, but he is just not helping.

"We don't need him." Jack was annoyed by the moon's silence as well. "We can fight without his guidance."

"Jack is right," Tooth began. "We rely on Manny too much we need to do this on our own."

North signed and looked away from the moon. "There's seems to be no other way."

* * *

><p>The Bennett's landed on there front lawn. It was still light out but Jamie and Pippa were all ready to go to bed.<p>

"Home sweet home," Jamie smiled. They where about to walk into the house until they heard soft cries. Jamie looked over to the side of the door and found Sophie, curled up and crying into her hands. "Sophie?" Jamie walked over to Sophie and bent down to her. "Sophie, look at me!" Sophie wouldn't look at Jamie. "Pippa take the kids inside." Pippa took Connor from Jamie and walked into the house. She was very worried about Sophie but it looked like Jamie could only help her.

Jamie tried to shake Sophie but gasped when he touched her, "Sophie, you're freezing! What are you thinking? How long were you out here?" Jamie quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his sister.

Finally, Sophie looked up and saw Jamie. "Jamie?" Sophie spoke. Jamie's heart dropped when he saw his sisters face, she was pale and dark bags where under her eyes.

"Sophie, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"David..." Sophie said quietly. "I had a dream that David was killed on his ship."

Jamie's eyes widened. David can't die; he said he will be back in time for the holidays to see the family. He was going to surprise Sophie. "It was just a dream Soph."

"But it was Pitch who attacked him!" Sophie shouted. "Pitch is back..."

"He is back, and he gave you a nightmare, that's all it is. It's not real." Jamie pulled his sister into a hug. "It's okay Sophie, I'm here." He said as she cried harder into Jamie. "I promise, David is okay and he is going to come back."

"I hope so..." Sophie cried.

"He will." Jamie said. "Come on, let's get you inside." Jamie helped Sophie inside and saw Pippa waiting for them.

"Sophie..." Pippa looked at Sophie with a worried expression.

"Pippa..." Sophie walked over to Pippa and hugged her. Pippa rubbed Sophie's back to calm her down. "It's alright. Let's get you warmed up."

Pippa, Jamie and Sophie where sitting by the fire place. No one said anything, but Jamie was worried about his baby sister, he never seen her so depressed before. Sophie was wrapped around with several blankets and was drinking some tea that Pippa made.

"Thank you, both of you." Sophie broke the silence. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, it was just a dream."

"No, don't apologize, it's okay." Jamie told Sophie.

"What happened here anyway?" She asked by looking around. "It looks like someone was in a fight."

"It's because I was, with Pitch." Jamie explained his whole day to Sophie.

"What are the Guardians going to do about this?" Sophie asked.

"Jack said that it will all end tonight." Jamie answered.

Sophie's eyes widened. "Are they going to kill them?"

"It's not really they're style, but I don't think they have a choice anymore." Jamie sighed.

Pippa yawned, "Well, I think it's time to go to bed, Sophie feel free to stay in the guest room tonight."

"I will thank you." Sophie smiled as Pippa walked up stairs.

Jamie was going to walk up with Pippa but Sophie called out to him. "Jamie, thank you for everything and I'm sorry for all this trouble, I was just really scared."

Jamie smiled, "Its okay, you're my little sister it's my job to look after you. Get some rest okay?"

"I will goodnight."

"Goodnight Soph."

* * *

><p>The Guardians waited in the Globe Room, thinking of a way to attack Pitch and Ava while waiting for any signs on the Globe.<p>

Autumn was sitting on the window sill, looking out at the stars. It was so peaceful, it made it look like everything was calm, but in reality, it wasn't. Everyone was nervous for this fight, but they were ready. They were ready to get rid of Pitch and Ava once and for all. This is war, and they are not afraid to pay any price to finish it. Autumn leaned her head against the window she didn't know why she felt tired she should be wide awake to take action. Autumn's vision was getting blurry so she closed to get a little bit of rest.

** "Autumn..."** A familiar voice called out to Autumn in a threatening matter. Autumn gasped and shot her eyes open. Everyone looked at Autumn as she looked around.

"Autumn, are you alright?" Jack asked his wife and started to walk toward her.

Autumn gasped again went the voice rang in her head again. **"Come find us Autumn, it's time to finish what we started."** Autumn knew who the voice was now, it was Ava and she knew where they were hiding. "Burgess!" She looked at Jack and then quickly flew out the window.

"Autumn, wait!" Jack knew what Autumn meant and looked at the others. "You guys take the sleigh!" With that said, Jack took off to go after Autumn.

"You heard him, to the sleigh!" North exclaimed.

"Why is it always Burgess?" Bunny complained.

Autumn flew as fast as the wind could take her with Jack by her side. When they flew into Burgess, they stopped to think we're Pitch and Ava would be. Just then, Autumn sensed a dark presence in the woods. "They're in the woods." Both spirits flew towards the woods.

When they landed in the woods Autumn shouted in the sky, "Pitch, Ava come out!"

"Well, what do we have here?" Ava snarled while she walked out of the darkness. "The Princess did come, and she brought her little Prince, how adorable."

"You know why we are here Ava." Jack spoke up.

"Yes, I do..." Ava smirked and made sparks fly off from her broom. "Let's end this!"

** Yep, another cliffhanger. So how did you like the chapter? Please review, favorite and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

** So, it's the showdown with Pitch and Ava. The Guardians came a very long way! This is going to be a crazy chapter! As a reminder, Autumn has two chakrams called Rowan and Elm she can also use leaves that are sharp as knives to attack. She can also control the winds better then any other season spirit. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>No one attacked or dared to move as Autumn and Jack thought about a strategy to use. Ava smirked and laughed at the two spirits, "What, that's it? You are just here for a staring contest! You are so-"<p>

Autumn cut Ava off by throwing one of her chakrams, Elm, at Ava and charged at her with Rowan in hand. Ava barley blocked Elm but was prepared to block Autumn with her broom. "I was just waiting for you to open your mouth!" Autumn backed away and threw Rowan while catching Elm as it came back. Ava jumped out of the way of Rowen and charged at Autumn with her lightning broom.

"How dare you!" Ava screamed as she charged. Suddenly, a cold blast smashed against Ava's back and made her stumble off her feet. Before she could hit the ground, Autumn threw Elm into Ava and made her fly over to her back and land a couple feet away from Jack and Autumn.

"So strong..." Ava struggled to get up. "But I won't give up!"

Autumn caught Elm as it came back to her and stood in position next to Jack. Ava tried to stand up, but kept falling to her knees. "Is that all you got?" Jack growled.

"Do you really want to know?" Ava glared up and smiled evilly at Jack and Autumn. In one hand, Ava created a fire ball and in the other she created a lightning ball, she put the two together and it formed together, becoming a fire ball with sparks shooting out from it. She threw it at the two spirits quickly but Jack and Autumn were to fast.

Jack froze the attack in mid air and Autumn used the wind to form a mini tornado of small leaves that were sharp as knives and send it towards Ava. Ava shrieked in pain as thousands of the leaves scraped her skin. Once the attack was over, Ava was breathing heavy in pain. "Do you give up now, Ava?" Autumn mocked.

"Never," Ava growled. Using a lot of strength and energy as she stood, Ava still held her head high as she stared down at Jack and Autumn. "I won't lose to you!"

** "Stand down, Ms. Hollow..."** A voiced called out, clearly annoyed.

"Pitch?" Ava was surprised to hear his voice.

Pitch came out of the shadows and gave a cold glare to Ava. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"What does it look like?" Ava gestured over to the confused spirits. "I'm trying to fight!"

"You have failed miserably." Pitch pointed out. "I told you about mistakes, Ms. Hollow. I won't tolerate them."

"Wait!" Ava's eyes widened. "Give me another chance!"

"I'm done giving you chances..." With that said, a sharp dark dagger formed in Pitch's hands and he stabbed Ava through the stomach with it.

Jack and Autumn gasped in horror at the sight of Pitch killing his own comrade. "Oh my gosh..." Autumn put her hands to her mouth and slightly backed away.

"I- l can't believe..." Jack shook his head to see if he imagined it. "That just happened..."

"Jack, Autumn!" North flew over in the sleigh with the other Guardians. "Is everything al-." The Guardians gasped and stared at Pitch, who was now smiling as Ava started to become a Fearling.

"W-why..." Ava muttered weakly. "I- I thought we were a team. I thought we where fighting together..."

"Please..." Pitch glared at Ava. "I never thought of you as a partner. I thought you could have been useful; It seems I have been wrong. You only got in my way." Ava gasped, taking her last breath as the darkness took over her. She had completely become Pitch's Fearling.

Ava was gone. Just like that. The Guardians would have thought it was great that she was gone; one less person to deal with but they weren't heartless people... Ava did not deserve to go out like that, even though she did bad things.

"H-how could you do something like that?!" Autumn screamed at Pitch. "You're a monster!"

Pitch eerily smiled down at Autumn, "Does it scare you, Autumn? I can sense you trembling." It was true, Autumn was a little shaken up, everyone was.

"You must stop this, Pitch!" North demanded. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Pitch turn to look and smirk at North, "I prefer to do it my way!" With the flick of his wrist, Pitch sent Nightmares and Fearlings to surround the Guardians.

Leaving the Nightmares and Fearlings to Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny, Autumn quickly flew into the air while Pitch was distracted. With Rowan in hand, she was ready to throw it until suddenly, black sand wrapped around Autumn's body in mid flight. Shocked, Autumn stopped and looked at Pitch, "No, no Autumn, a sneak attack is very disrespectful."

"Like I care!" Autumn snapped. She tried to get the sand off of her by moving and slashing at it but the more she moved, the more it traveled up her body. Now her arms were covered and she couldn't move.

Pitched glared at her, "It's about time someone teaches you some respect, child!" Autumn winced as the black sand tighten around her, squeezing her body like a python strangling its prey. However, Autumn wasn't expecting what happened next. Lightning came out of the black sand and shocked Autumn. She cried in pain as the electricity went through her body. The black sand let go of her body and let her fall to the ground.

"Autumn!" Jack cried out in worry and ran over to her but the black sand smacked Jack back, shocking him and sent him flying into a tree.

Autumn slowly sat up and looked behind at Jack, "Jack, are you alright!?"

Jack shook his head and stood up, "Peachy..." He said with sarcasm. He walked over to help Autumn stand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Autumn said and looked at Jack with a serious expression. "It looks like Pitch obtained Ava's powers when she became his Fearling."

"I'm afraid so," Jack said looking up at Pitch, who a smiling down at them. "What do we do?" He whispered.

Autumn looked at the other Guardians who were to busy fighting the Fearlings and Nightmares. It was up them to stop him. "We fight on our own... Two against one."

Jack smirked, "Now you're talking!"

Autumn and Jack glared up at Pitch, who began laughing at the two. "You seriously think you can beat me?"

"We don't think..." Autumn stood and summoned Elm and Rowen.

"We know!" Jack shouted and charged at Pitch with his staff.

Pitch summoned his scythe and tried to strike Jack with it, but he was too fast and flown out of the way. Pitch followed Jack as he flew around completely forgetting that Autumn was there until he was hit with one of her chakrams. Pitch hissed as it cut his shoulder. He turned around to attack Autumn but Jack send a block of ice at him, hitting him right in his face. Pitch grunted as he hit the floor. He rolled over to dodge Autumn's attack as she slammed her chakrams on the ground right where he use to be. Pitch quickly stood and kicked Autumn in the stomach, sending her flying back into Jack, who tried catching her but only to fall backwards with her.

Autumn got off of Jack and helped him up to his feet. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. They silently knew what to do and they both nodded at each other.

Jack gripped his staff, coating a think layer of ice around it. He then charged at Pitch, sending ice at him. Autumn stayed behind and closed her eyes. She was channeling all of her power and energy into this one attack. The wind blew violently, braking off leaves and large branches. The leaves formed around in a large tornado.

The Guardians, Fearlings and Nightmares stopped fighting and looked over at Autumn. The Fearlings and Nightmares cried out in rage and charged at Autumn.

"Autumn, watch out!" North warned her .

Autumn opened her eyes and they were slighting glowing with power. "Jack, now!" Jack blasted ice at Pitch's feet to the ground so he wouldn't be able to move and quickly flew out of harms way. Pitch glanced at the leaf tornado in panic and tried to get away. It was too late. Pitch was engulfed by the large tornado with his Fearlings and Nightmares. Autumn held Rowen and Elm and threw it at the tornado, making it look like it shattered, and fell apart. Rowan and Elm came back to Autumn and she begin to fall out of exhaustion but Jack caught her in time.

"Autumn..." Jack held her tight. "You did well." Autumn smiled weakly at Jack before turning her head towards Pitch. He was badly cut up and laid on the ground taking in deep breaths.

"I won't let this happen!" Pitch said between breaths as he slowly stood up. "I won't be defeated."

Jack looked down at Autumn in his arms, "Do you think you could stand?" Autumn nodded and stood up with Jack's help.

"Let's finish this together." Autumn told Jack.

With a sharp battle cry, Jack, Autumn and Pitch charged at each other with weapons in hand. They all jumped into the air, ready to strike but a large lightning bolt crashed into the ground right between the three, making them all fly back and hitting the hard ground.

Jack and Autumn were fighting to hold consciousness and looked at where the lightning bolt hit. There, a young woman who stood tall was looking at the two with slight annoyance in her eyes. She had long, dark black hair that danced with the wind and was dressed in a beautiful green cloak. She had a long, yet beautiful face. Jack and Autumn never met this person in their long life, but they felt deeply connected to her. They knew exactly who they were looking at.

"Mother Nature..." Jack and Autumn said in unison and then both fell unconscious.

"Jack, Autumn!" In the sleigh, North and the other Guardians rushed to the younger spirits. Mother Nature turned her head toward North. North took a moment to look at the women, "Could it be?" North was shocked, as well as the others.

Mother Nature turned her attention back on Jack and Autumn. In a flash of light, she was gone as well as Jack, Autumn and Pitch. She took them, and the Guardians have no idea where she went.

"No!" North's eyes widened. "Jack, Autumn!"

* * *

><p><strong> So, how did you like this chapter? It took me forever to figure out the fighting scenes! I hope it came out alright! Anyway, it's summer for me so that means, beach, sleep, pool, eat, party, write and read all of Sarah Dessen books again. Also, drivers permit (a year late...) and AP homework (which I will probably do late minute as always.) Also, sorry for all of the dramatic cliffhangers, I just like to write cliffhangers it makes me excited! I blame it on watching the TV show, 24, my whole life. So, if you loved, or hated this chapter please review! Also, click on the favorite and follow button.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, thank you for reading this far, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm writing this! This chapter will have information from the books so if you want to read the books, there is a minor spoiler, but you know you're going to read it anyway so it probably won't matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"North..."<p>

North walked back and forth, panicking about Jack and Autumn. Mother Nature took them during their battle with Pitch and he knows that she is mysterious and could be very dangerous.

"North." Bunnymund tired again. "You got to calm down, mate."

North turned around and glared at Bunny, "Calm down? How can I calm down with something like this? Mother Nature took Jack and Autumn and no one knows where she is hiding them!" North went back to pacing. "Who knows, she may be helping Pitch. You know their history."

Tooth fluttered higher in the room as her feathers ruffled, "I don't think she would. She is still very angry with him."

"Tooth is right, North." Bunny spoke up. "We don't have to worry about her helping Pitch out. I also don't think she will do anything to Jack and Autumn, their Season Spirits after all."

North stops and looks at the Guardians with a sad expression, "I know, but I can't help but remember the last time this happened. When it happened to Katherine..."

"She got out, don't you remember." Bunny continued. "She came back because we believed that she would. We need to do the same for Jack and Autumn. We can't give up hope."

A small smile formed on North's face, "You're right Bunny."

* * *

><p>In a place with many trees of all sizes, Jack and Autumn lay unconscious on the grass of a mysterious forest. Jack started to come to and takes in his surroundings. Leaves blocked most of the sunlight but some rays of light peeked through. Some trees had green leaves, some trees had red and orange leaves and some had no leaves at all. The mysterious place was beautiful and yet, scary at the same time as the ground was covered in light fog and the branches hung low and curved. Jack looked toward the ground and found Autumn still unconscious.<p>

"Autumn!" Jack ran over and bent down to Autumn. Autumn slowly opened her eyes and sat up, shaking her head slightly to clear her dizziness. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Autumn answered and looked around. "Where are we? This place feels…Different."

"I don't know, I never been here before." Jack answered truthfully and looked around again. "We should get out of here." Autumn nodded and started to walk with Jack. They had no idea where to go, but they would eventually find a way out.

As Autumn walked, she started to think about what happen in the last fight. They were about to attack Pitch, but then there was a flash of lightning that hit them and Mother Nature appeared and took them away. Autumn stopped which startled Jack. "What's wrong?"

"Mother Nature…" Autumn began. "She put us here, but why?"

Jack frowned, "Do you think we should trust her?"

Autumn was hesitant she never met Mother Nature before but did know her presence. She was very powerful and unpredictable. Even though she attacked them, Autumn felt that Mother Nature did it for a good reason. "Something tells me that we can trust her."

Suddenly, Jack and Autumn started to hear voices in the distance. They slowly walked closer and hid behind a tree to make out what was being said.

"I told you before that I would never help you again!" A female voice shouted.

A softer male voice spoke, "You… came for me." The voice sounded sad and familiar.

Autumn looked at Jack, "Was that Pitch?" Jack didn't answer and concentrated on listening.

The female voice seemed to hesitate, "Why do you give me that look. You look pathetic. Are you- are you trying to take control?"

"My darling…"

"Don't come closer!" The female shouted. "I don't care if you are trying to take control the damage has already been done. It's too late." The man didn't say anything it seems as if he just stopped in shock at what the female just said to him. "I want you to say away from the Guardians, stop trying to fill the world with Nightmares and Fearlings.

The man laughed a laugh that sounded just like Pitch. "Whatever you say…"

There was a moment of silence, Jack and Autumn glanced at each other in confusion. "You two, come out!" Jack and Autumn jumped in surprise as the female shouted out at them. "I know you're there, you don't have to hide anymore." She called out in a kinder voice.

"What should we do?" Autumn asked Jack.

"We show ourselves." Jack answered.

Jack and Autumn stepped out of their hiding spot and stood in front of the women, Mother Nature. The woman gave a kind smile, "It's good to finally meet you two. I know we never met but I'm sure you sensed my presence before." The two spirits nodded and let the woman continue. "I'm sorry that I attacked you earlier, I'll send you two back but I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Mother Nature stared at the two season spirits, "Please, save him."

"Save who?" Jack was confused.

"Pitch." She answered.

This answer surprised the two spirits and they just looked at each other in shock, "Why should we save him, he has done so many bad things!" Autumn argued.

"He wasn't always this way." Mother Nature continued. "He used to be the kindest man in the universe."

"Um, Mother Nature," Jack began.

Mother Nature looked at the Winter Spirit, "Please, call me Emily Jane."

"Emily Jane, we don't care who Pitch was in the past. Now, he is someone who needs to be stopped, not saved." Jack explained.

"He was my father." The two spirits were shocked. Jack looked at Autumn and she stared back just as surprised. "His name was Kozmotis Pitchiner he was a General in the Golden Armies in the Golden Age. He was highly respected in every galaxy because he would capture Fearlings." Emily Jane explained. "Because he was respected, the Fearlings hated him. They planned an attack on my home planet and my father gathered his army and sent them out to attack. It was a trick. I was young and mischievous so I wasn't home but when I heard the sirens go off, I went to my house but I saw my mother, she jumped out of my bedroom window. She took her own life…That's when I ran away, thinking that my father would come for me. Years have passed and he never came so I started to hate him for it. Once I saw him again, he was a different man and controlled the Fearlings and Nightmares. I was told by Sanderson Mansnoozie that my father volunteered to guard the Fearlings in the Prison Planet, but the Fearlings tricked him so he can let them out. Once he fell for it, it was all over. He opened the prison cell and the Fearlings possessed him." Autumn and Jack didn't know how to respond to this so they just stared at Emily Jane with wide eyes. "I know what I said to my father back there was cruel, but in truth, I want him to be my father again… Now that I know he can be saved."

"How do we do it?" Autumn asked. "If Pitch is really possessed and there is an innocent man trapped inside, I'm not going to stand around and let him suffer more."

"Autumn…" Jack looked at Autumn.

"Thank you, Autumn." Emily Jane smiled. "It is called Rebirth, I don't know much about it only that there must be a sacrifice…"

"What kind of sacrifice?" Jack asked.

Emily Jane looked away for a moment and then looked back with a sign, "I- I don't know, but the Guardians should know more. Let me take you back." Not letting Jack or Autumn ask another question, Emily Jane raised her hand in front of the two spirits and in the flash of bright white light, they were gone. Emily Jane put her hand down and signed, "I rather not tell you the sacrifice..."

…

A light appeared in the middle of the Globe Room in North's Workshop, startling the Guardians and making them cover their eyes. As the light dissipated, Jack and Autumn appeared, shielding their eyes as well.

Once North recovered he broke into a huge smile when he saw the two spirits in the room. "Jack, Autumn!" North ran over and wrapped the two in a tight hug. Jack and Autumn squeaked as they began to be crushed.

"G-good t-to see you t-to North…" Autumn squeaked.

"C-can't b-breathe!" Jack tried to wiggle his way out of North's arms.

North let the two spirits down and looked at them with worry. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth came over to the two spirits as well to see if they were alright. "Are you hurt?" North asked as if he was a father, looking after his children.

"No, we are fine." Autumn shook her head.

"We had an interesting day…" Jack mumbled.

North crossed his arms, "What did Mother Nature want."

"This is going to sound crazy but she wanted us to save Pitch." Jack explained.

"Save Pitch?" Bunny exclaimed. "Why would we do that?"

"He is possessed by Fearlings." Autumn said with sadness. The other Guardians looked away from the two, already knowing that.

Jack recognized their reactions and glared at them, "You already knew that?" The others never met Jack or Autumn's gaze. "Why didn't you ever tell us that?" Jack was getting a little angry.

"We didn't think you needed to know." North said.

"Autumn and I are Guardians too, you should have told us things that happen before our lifetimes!" Jack shouted. "All this time we were fighting someone who we can save!"

"We can't save Pitch." North looked at Jack, "There is no saving someone from something like that."

"Yes we can," Jack protested. "It's called Rebirth."

The other Guardians gasped and stared at Jack like he said a very bad word for the first time. "That is not an option!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

Jack blinked in surprise, "What? Is it about the 'sacrifice' I don't care what I lose, even if it's my staff that I-"

"Think about it you idiot!" Bunnymund exclaimed furiously. Jack was surprised and stepped back a bit because it looked like Bunny was going to hit him. Bunny yelled at Jack before but never like this. Bunnymund noticed his behavior and took in a breath, "The sacrifice isn't something easy to give up, and it's not giving up your staff or any weapon for that matter. The sacrifice is your life."

Jack was so surprised, "What…?" Even Autumn was shocked to hear this. How on Earth are they going to save Pitch now without anybody dying?

"The process of Rebirth is that you give up your life to give it to another." Bunnymund explained. "It works with people who died or, in this case, people who are possessed."

Jack stared at ground for a while, "I'll do it…"

"What?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"I said I'll do it!" Jack looked at everyone in his eyes you could tell he was dead serious.

"No Jack!" Autumn looked at her husband who looked at her with a sad expression. "No…" She shook her head.

"Autumn I-" Jack began but was interrupted by Bunny.

"Are you crazy mate? No one is going to do it!" Bunny exclaimed. "We are NOT going to lose you!"

"It's our only chance in winning and saving Kozmotis!" Jack explained. "This fight needs to end."

"Jack is right…" North mumbled staring at the ground. "It does need to end."

Tooth gasped and looked at North, "North…"

"Let me do it!" Jack persisted.

Autumn walked in front of Jack looking at him in the eyes, "Then let me do it with you."

Jack shook his head, "No Autumn, I would never let you go through something like that."

"You're going to put me through something even worse!" Autumn yelled with tears in her eyes. "Eternity without you…" Tears fell freely from Autumn's eyes now.

Jack wiped the tears off of Autumn's cheek, "Please don't cry…" Jack pulled her into a hug. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, and he hated that he was the cause of her crying. The others watched the two couple, trying to hold themselves together as well.

Autumn pushed away from Jack and looked at him straight in the eyes, "I don't care what you say…" She said in a stern voice. "I'm doing this with you. I'm not going to let you die alone."

"Okay…" Jack said in defeat. "You win." Autumn gave Jack a small smile and hugged him again. Jack hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

><p>The Man in the Moon stared down at the Guardians, he felt horrible for them. He didn't want it to come to the Rebirth of Kozmotis Pitchiner, but it came to just that. "I'm sorry my Guardians… Forgive me."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**How's it going everybody? Wow, chapter 11 I'm excited! I hope you all liked the last chapter! This chapter is going to be interesting, so I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review or favorite and follow!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Autumn, time to wake up we have to go to North's." Jack shook Autumn's shoulder trying to get her up.<p>

Autumn opened her eyes and saw the look on Jack's face. He was scared, just like her. She didn't want to say anything to Jack about it though she didn't want to hear him beg for her to stay behind when he goes after Pitch. She made her decision and no one is going to talk her out of it.

"Okay." She said as she sat up from the bed. Jack stared at his wife with a sad expression as she stood from the bed. "What?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked so quietly that Autumn wasn't even sure she heard him.

Autumn turned and looked at him, "Are you?" Jack didn't say anything and turned away from Autumn. "I know you are scared, I am too. We are doing this for the right thing. This war has gone on long enough it's time to end it. This is the only way." Autumn walked over to Jack and put her arms around his torso. "It's scary to think that we are dying a second time."

"Yeah," Jack muttered, turning around in Autumn's arms. "It's just; I wish you didn't have to be involved. I wish you can let me do this alone so you can live."

"You can't leave me that easily, Jack." Autumn joked.

Jack smiled, "Alright." He leaned in and kissed Autumn on the lips. "I will never leave you." He wrapped his arms around Autumn and held her tight.

"We should go." Autumn said against Jack's chest.

"Yeah," He said and took Autumn's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Once Jack and Autumn got to the Workshop, everyone was there waiting for them. Bunnymund was the first to see them but never made a comment about being late. He honestly wished they wouldn't do it, so did the others. North spotted them and gave a small smile. "You two made it."<p>

"Yeah," Jack replied. "So, what do we need?"

North sigh sadly, "Have you heard of the legend of the Diamond Dagger of Innocence?"

Jack and Autumn looked at each other in confusion, "No." They said in unison.

"I was told this as a bed time story when I was just a boy," North began. "However, it isn't just a story. The Diamond Dagger of Innocence is believed to hold incredible power, so powerful that you could sense it miles away. Legend has it that it can hold any magic. If you two can find it and get it back here, we can combine all of our magic together and put it in the Diamond Dagger. It is the only way to perform Rebirth correctly."

"Where can we find it?" Autumn asked.

"In Mir Mine," North said.

"That's in Eastern Siberia, right?" Jack asked.

North nodded, "Correct, it may be well hidden, humans can't sense its power but you two will definitely pick it up. You might have to do some digging."

"Okay." The two spirits nodded and flew out of the window to fly over to Eastern Siberia.

The two spirits flew over to Russia in silence while they were thinking. They had so many questions that they did not know the answer of. Like, where would they go after their second death? Would they return to their real families? Would they be a part of the earth somehow? Or would they just be nothing? To Jack and Autumn, being nothing is probably the worst thing that they fear of. For years, they felt that they were nothing. Now that they can be seen, they finally began to feel as if they touched many lives and were needed.

Autumn grabbed Jack's hand as she flew next to him, "Do you think… That we changed people's lives?"

Jack squeezed her hand as he looked at her, "Of course we did. Or that's what I hope."

Autumn glanced up at the moon, "Why do you think Manny is so quiet?"

Jack looked at the moon as well, "Maybe, he can't help us. It's our fight." Suddenly, Jack and Autumn stop mid-flight in surprise. A wave of strong energy rushed over the two sprites like a tsunami. "What was that?"

"The Diamond Dagger," Autumn looked toward the direction the energy was coming from. "Come on, it can't be too far!" Autumn flew as fast as she could toward the energy with Jack right behind her.

They reached a large pit that formed in the ground years ago, it was huge and super deep! "Wow!" Jack looked at it in awe, "How did I not notice this before?"

"Same here," Autumn stared at the pit with the same fascination as Jack.

"This is so cool!" Jack exclaimed as they flew down to the bottom of the pit. He could see many diamonds sticking out here and there in the ground and sides of the pit. He picked up a small diamond to examine it, "Remember the value of theses back in our time? I mean, they still cost a fortune now but back then it was crazy!"

Autumn laughed and picked up the diamond from Jack's hand. "People went crazy with them as well. They still do," She giggled. "We should start looking for the Dagger."

Jack nodded, "Yeah." Autumn dropped the small diamond on the ground and walked around the bottom of the pit, searching for a spot where the energy was the strongest. While Autumn searched on the ground, Jack flew higher to search. After a while of searching, Jack was getting impatient and frustrated that they couldn't find the source of the Dagger's energy. "What is this? Some game of Hot and Cold?"

Autumn laughed at Jack's comment and stopped searching for the Dagger as well. She turned around and saw Jack with his arms crossed and pouting. "We can't give up."

"I know but where can it be?" Jack asked and flew over to Autumn.

"Maybe we have to concentrate harder." Autumn said and closed her eyes to feel were the energy was really coming from. Jack did the same as Autumn but she picked something up first. "Got it, it's over here!" She turned around and jogged over to the spot where she felt it was coming from.

Jack walked over and stood over Autumn who was bending down. "You always were better at sensing things then me…"

Autumn tried to dig in the dirt but it was frozen over. "It's frozen…" She summoned one of her chakrams and tired to dig that way.

"That's not going to work," Jack laughed. "Here," Jack created a trowel with his ice and handed it to Autumn, "This will probably be better."

"Thanks," Autumn put away her chakram and picked the trowel up by its icy handle. Jack created another trowel and helped Autumn dig into the ground to find the Dagger.

After a while of digging, they finally began to see a piece of a large diamond. "Jackpot," Jack exclaimed and helped Autumn get it out. Once they got it out, they stared at it in wonder. It was pretty big with two sharp points at each end. "It doesn't really look like a Dagger, but still looks pretty cool."

"Good!" Autumn clapped. "Let's take it back." Jack nodded and put the large diamond in his jacket pocket. He was surprised it fit. He can fit anything in his pocket!

As the two spirits began to fly back to the North Pole until Jack remembered something. "Wait, before we go back, let's go see Jamie and Pippa."

Autumn looked at Jack and smiled sadly, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Jack and Autumn landed on the yard of the Bennett's house and looked at it in sadness. They walked up to the door and as always, it was open just for them.<p>

As they entered the house they heard the TV on in the living room. Everyone was in the room, Jamie, Pippa, Sophie, Amelia and Connor were laughing and having a good time. Jamie was the first to see Jack and Autumn.

"Hey Jack, Autumn how is everything?" Jamie said, getting up from the couch. "Things have finally settled down for us."

"Jack, Autumn!" The kids shouted and hugged the two spirits. Autumn swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and hugged them back.

"Hey guys!" Pippa and Sophie waved at the two.

"Hey everyone," Jack gave a small smile.

Jamie gave the two a bright smile, "You two have perfect timing, I just ordered pizza and we are going to watch a movie."

"We actually came to stay, goodbye." Jack said. "We, uh, are going away for a while." Jack covered.

Sophie jumped up from the couch, "Oh, where are you two going?"

"I hope you have fun!" Pippa exclaimed. The women smiled and walked over to the two spirits but Jamie didn't look happy for them, he knew something was up.

"Is everything alright?" Jamie asked with a frown.

Jack and Autumn flinched a little, but covered it with a fake smiles. "Yeah, why would you say that?" Autumn asked.

"The fact that Pitch is out still out there and I don't see you two going away to some ski resort in the middle of a war." Jamie said. "Whatever you are going to do, don't do it."

"Honey?" Pippa put a hand on her husband's shoulder, she never seen him worked up this way.

"What are you going to do?" Jamie continued.

"I can't tell you that…" Jack said.

"You mean you won't tell me." Jamie responded.

"We're sorry..." Autumn said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Jamie looked at Autumn with a pleading look, "Then don't say goodbye! Promise me that we will see each other again." Autumn didn't say anything but looked down at the ground letting a few tears escape. Pippa and Sophie were crying, now understanding what was happening.

"Take care, all of you." Jack looked at everyone. "Live your life to the fullest, don't forget to have fun!" Jack said with a smile as a few tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Before the two spirits can turn around, Jamie wrapped his arms around both of them. "We love you guys." Jack and Autumn's eyes widened, it was a nice thing to hear that you are loved. Pippa and Sophie came over and wrapped their arms around the two as well. The children didn't understand what was going on but walked over to hug Jack and Autumn too.

"Hey, don't go soft now." Jack tried to joke but his voice came out dry.

Jamie gave Jack a mischievous look, "You like to ruin every moment don't you, old man."

Jack laughed and didn't even bother to call Jamie an old man back this time. Autumn playfully rolled her eyes at the two but then looked at Jamie, Pippa, Sophie, Connor and Amelia, "You know we love you too." The spirits pulled away and looked at everyone again. They hated goodbyes as well so they are just going to say what everyone wanted to hear and believe, "Then, we will see you later." Jack and Autumn said, even though they know that they will never see each other again.

"See you later..." Jamie muttered as the spirits walked out of the house. Once they left, Pippa broke out into sobs and clung onto Jamie. Jamie hugged his wife and cried into her shoulder. Sophie sat back down on the couch and cried into her hands. The children didn't know why all the adults in the house were crying, so all they could do was cry with them.

Autumn let the tears run freely from her eyes now, "I hated that…" Autumn confessed.

Jack held her hand, "I know me too." Autumn took a deep breath to calm down as they flew to the North Pole.

Once they got to the Workshop, the Guardians were still there. "Sorry we are late, we wanted to say goodbye to the Bennett's."

"That is all right," North said. "We can take as much time as we want to."

Jack walked over and placed the Dagger on the table. "Now what do we do?"

"We all place our hands on the Diamond Dagger and channel the power of our centers into it." North said. Everyone stood around the Dagger and placed their hands on it. They all focused on channeling their energy into the diamond. A light all came from the Guardians hands and into the Dagger. Once the light dimmed, they all took their hands off. "The Dagger now contains the power of wonder, dreams, hope, memories, fun, courtesy and also innocence." He turned to Jack and Autumn, "You have to impale Pitch through the heart with it."

Jack's eyes widened, "The heart?"

"That is the only way," Tooth answered.

Jack looked at the Diamond Dagger of Innocence it looked like it would be hard to try to impale Pitch in close range. He then looked at his staff, what if he… "North, can you get me some twine?" He asked. North didn't question Jack and went into his office.

Sandy created a question mark with his dream sand and Bunny looked at him confused. "Why do you need twine, mate?"

"You'll see." Jack responded. North came back with a long string of twine and handed it to Jack, "Thanks." Everyone watched as Jack put his staff on the table and started to tie the Dagger on the end of his staff. Once he was done, he picked it up to examine it. "So we can attack Pitch in a longer range that I'm use to."

"Very well…" North nodded.

Jack turned to Autumn, "Ready?"

Autumn signed and nodded, "Ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack turned to Autumn, "Ready?"

Autumn signed and nodded, "Ready."

The Guardians crowed around the Globe, searching for any sign of Pitch. Jack, who now has a Dagger at the end of his staff, has to hold his staff the opposite way that he normally would and he wasn't use to it. North saw the way Jack held is staff and automatically thought of an old ally, a friend, that use to fight with them against Pitch. _I wonder how the boy is doing…_North thought._ Jack does look a lot like him, and acts the same way. _North shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Now is not the time to reminisce about the past. North looked back at the Globe and frowned when he saw a swirl of black sand.

"Where is he?" Autumn asked as she took a better look at the Globe.

It wasn't in Burgess, to everyone surprise, but it still was in Pennsylvania, "Gettysburg, why would he want to fight there?" Bunnymund pondered.

"It looks like he is trying to make a statement, fighting on the war grounds of one of the bloodiest battles ever fought in history." Jack clenched his staff. "Well, we will give him what he wants."

"To the sleigh," North exclaimed and grabbed his two swords.

Everyone sat quietly in the sleigh as North's reindeer flew in the sky with excitement, happy that they get to go flying with North early. However, North didn't share the same excitement as his reindeers. North took out his snow globe and whispered, "Gettysburg." In a swirl of bright light, they went through the portal and into a dark night sky with a thick and heavy atmosphere. Pitch and his Fearlings where no were to be seen, but the Guardians were aware of his presence. North lands the sleigh in the Gettysburg Battlefield. To this day, people would come to this very spot for tours, but the Guardians are not here for that, they were here for the final battle.

"So, you all came." A dark voice echoed around the battlefield. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"You shouldn't be…" Jack glared at Pitch, who rose from the darkness. He pointed the Dagger at Pitch threateningly. "This is the end for you."

North looked at young spirit, "Careful Jack, you only have one shot at this."

"I got that." Jack replied, never breaking his glare.

Pitch laughed at the Guardians, "I like to see you prove it."

"Gladly," Jack smirked and was about to charge at Pitch until Autumn stepped in front of him.

Autumn stared straight into Pitch's eyes, "We are going to get you out of this, alright Kozmotis? You're going to be free."

Pitch stopped and stared back at Autumn, something in his features didn't make him look like a monster, but like a human. The expression he showed was content, but as soon as it was there, it was gone and was replaced with a look of repugnance. "Don't you ever call me by that name!" Pitch growled and sent many Nightmare and Fearlings to surround the Guardians.

"Great…" Jack jumped back as a Nightmare tried to hit him with its hooves and froze it with his staff.

"There so many…" Autumn sighed as she cut one Fearling down after another with her chakrams. Autumn raised her weapon to block an attack from a Fearling but Tooth flew in and cut the Fearling with her wings. "Thanks Tooth!"

"Don't mention it!" Tooth shouted and flew back to help out North and Sandy.

Jack and Bunny stood back to back as many Nightmares circled them. "There are so many." Bunny growled as he prepared to attack.

Jack smirked, "Is this too much for you to handle, Peter Cottontail?"

Bunny laughed, "Not even the slightest, but it may be tough if one more shows up."

"Then I'll just have to take that one down!" Jack smiled.

Bunny rolled his eyes and smirked at Jack, "Whatever makes that big ego of yours happy!" The two jumped into the fight and started bringing down every Nightmare with their weapons.

Sandy used his imagination with his dream sand as he fought off Fearlings and Nightmares. On many Nightmares he created a fighter jet that shot dream sand at his targets and mostly used his whips. North sliced down many enemy's with his two swords as Tooth sliced through with her wings. North was getting annoyed with all the Nightmares and searched for Pitch, who was watching with a smirk on his face. He knew Pitch was trying to buy time. "Jack!" North shouted at the youngest spirit. Right away, Jack was right by North's side. "Jack, Pitch is trying to buy time, fight him and weaken him. Once you did call Autumn over so you both can perform the Rebirth."

"Alright," Jack was about to fly up to Pitch until North put a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked into North's eyes with confusion. "Good luck you've done well, my boy."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, North." North gave Jack a light pat and then he was off with weapon in hand, ready to attack Pitch.

Of course Pitch was ready for an attack and forms a barrier of black sand to prevent Jack from getting to him. Jack knew this would happen and sent ice at it that made a glacier and exploded, making Pitch fall back. Pitch recovered quickly and blocked Jack's next blow. Pitch returned back into the shadows and hid behind Jack. Once Jack realized where Pitch was he turned around and created an ice barrier to block the sand that he sent. The sand melted right through the ice and some landed on his arm. Jack jumped back and hissed in pain, it burned badly. "I forgot that you now have Ava's powers…"

"Surprisingly, it has been very useful." Pitch smirked and sent more sand towards Jack.

Autumn flipped in the air as she dodged a Fearlings claw and a Nightmares hoof. Autumn laughed as the two attacked each other and they both fell into a black sandy mess.

"I think your having too much fun over there, mind giving me a hand?" Tooth, who was outnumbered by Nightmares, called over to Autumn.

"Sorry Tooth!" Autumn rushed over and threw both of the chakrams, destroying a few Nightmares for Tooth.

"Thanks Autumn!" Tooth sighed as she hovered over the ground.

"Don't mention it!" Autumn exclaimed.

Bunny, Sandy, and North were holding up on their own as Nightmares and Fearlings attacked viciously. Bunny hopped over a Nightmare and threw his boomerangs, destroying it and a couple others in his way. North blocked a Fearling with a sword and then sliced it in half with the other. Sandy wrapped a whip around a Nightmares neck and slammed it down on the ground killing it. Autumn never seen them fight this way before; she couldn't help but feel unsettled as they fought fearlessly.

Jack blocked another blow from Pitch as he sent more ice toward him. Jack had to be careful to not let the sand touch him. He would either be shocked or seriously burned. He could tell he was slowing Pitch down. Soon he can finally end it. He glanced over at Autumn, who was helping out the Guardians. He was thinking on performing Rebirth by himself, he really didn't want her to sacrifice herself. He wanted her to live and smile along with everyone else. _"You're going to put me through something even worse! Eternity without you…"_ Jack flinched at his memory when Autumn cried in front of him. Was he being selfish for even thinking for going alone? If it was the other way around, Jack would go with Autumn. He would feel the same way if Autumn disappeared from his life. He had to let her do this with him…

Autumn mentally groaned when another Nightmare came up from the ground and attacked her. One keeps popping up right after another! As she sliced the Nightmare, she looked her to see Jack and Pitch still fighting. Pitch looked like he was slowing down a bit but Jack didn't look any better than Pitch. Autumn decided to surprise Pitch with a sneak attack. As Pitch was too busy with Jack, she flew behind him. Jack saw Autumn and knew what she was going to do but without making himself seem specious he continued to glare at Pitch, but couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips when Autumn sent her chakrams to Pitch, sending him to the ground his a surprised yelp.

Now was a perfect opportunity! "Autumn, now!" Jack shouted and Autumn flew over to him and grabbed a hold of Jack's staff. Pitch was pinned down by Autumn's chakrams and started to panic when he couldn't get loose. North and the rest stopped fighting and turned the attention to the two young spirits as they let out a battle cry and charged at Pitch.

"Jack…Autumn…" North whispered as they where inches away from Pitch's heart. "Goodbye..." As Jack and Autumn pierced Pitch's heart with the Diamond Dagger, the entire battlefield was engulfed by a warm, bright, white light.

* * *

><p>Wow this chapter was so hard to write! How did you like it? I really appreciate for all the people who stuck with this series it was so fun to write. I thank all of you who favorite, followed or even reviewed this story and my others. I must admit, I had a lack of motivation when I didn't get any reviews for the past couple chapters. I don't know if you guys really like it or not. I seriously love reviews and if I just get one, my motivation comes back quickly! It really makes me happy when you review, even if you're a guest! Sorry if this chapter was pretty depressing, but do you think this is the end? What do you think will happen to the Guardians without Jack and Autumn? As always, review, favorite and follow! Oh and by the way, I started to write a AU story about this series, if you're interested, check it out and review! It's called "Come Around to Me."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The past few days have been very hectic. Since nothing was distracting North or his yeti's he finally got back on schedule. Everything was setting in nicely.

As North walked into the Globe Room he smiled at the globe, every single light was shining brightly!

The sound of flattering wings entered the room and North's smile widened as he turned around to greet a small, colorful Tooth Fairy. "Ah, Toothianna, I'm glad you could make it, happy holidays!"

Tootianna smiled," Of course I'm here and Happy Thanksgiving to you too!" Tooth fluttered closer to North, "Is everyone here?"

"Not yet, Emily Jane and her father are in the other room, you can go see them if you want." North suggested.

Tooth broke out in a wide smile, "Okay!" She quickly flew into the room that North told her.

Tooth opened the door to reveal a man with nicely combed black hair, pale skin with calm and gentle golden eyes. This man, Kozmotis Pitchiner, was laughing and talking to his daughter, Mother Nature. If someone would say that Kozmotis was Pitch Black, they wouldn't believe you because they are the complete opposites. Once Kozmotis saw Tooth, his smile widened and stood up to greet her.

"Hello, Queen Toothianna, Happy Thanksgiving." Kozmotis bowed.

Tooth giggled, "Please, I told you this, Tooth is fine and Happy Thanksgiving to you too!" She said looking at Kozmotis and Emily Jane.

Emily Jane nodded and smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oi mates, Happy Holidays!" Bunnymund hopped inside the room.

"Bunny!" Tooth fluttered over to the oversized bunny, "You made it!"

"Yep, and so did Sandy!" Bunny smiled and pointed at Sandy who now just few in.

"Sandy!" Tooth shouted in happiness. Sandy created fireworks with his sand and waved at everyone in the room.

North came in and looked at everyone with a smile. "Good, it looks like everyone is here."

"I hope you didn't forget about us!" A voiced called from behind the Guardians. "Geez, we are gone for a week and they forget all about us."

The Guardians turn to find two young spirits, Jack Frost and Autumn Frost. With a wide smile Tooth flew over and engulfed the two spirits into a hug, "You two made it, how do you feel?"

After Jack and Autumn got out of Tooth's death grip, Autumn answered, "We are fine, we just needed a little rest."

Jack and Autumn, were supposed to parish when they perform Rebirth. However, since two spirits did it at the same time, it just took half of each of the two spirits energy, letting them live. They were unconscious for three days and then had to regain their strength for the last four days.

"We are glad that you are here!" North smiled and hugged the spirits as well.

The Guardian's said their hellos to each other and were happy that they all were together again. "Mr. and Mrs. Frost..."

The two young spirits stood in front of Kozmotis and didn't know what to do. They knew that it would be hard to gain trust of this man, even though everything he has done really wasn't his fault. "Hello Kozmotis." Autumn gave a half smile.

Kozmotis bent down on one knee, "Please, forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you. I know asking forgiveness is asking a lot from you, but there are no words for me to say about how deeply sorry I am. I will be your humble servant and do whatever you command."

"Good, get me ice cream." Jack ordered Kozmotis in a half joking way. Kozmotis looked up at Jack and was about to do as he says until Autumn ran her elbow into Jack's ribs and caused him to grunt in pain.

"Jack!" Autumn scolded her husband. Kozmotis looked at the two confused and was about to question them until Autumn spoke again. "Kozmotis, we know everything you have done wasn't your fault. However, it was your fault for being to open enough for you to be controlled by the Fearlings. It will take a while for all of us to trust you, but everything will be fine between all of us as long as you continue to be good."Autumn glared at Jack and continued. "And you don't have to serve us."

"Yeah, we will never want anyone to be servants, you are finally free from the Fearling, and you deserve to be with your loved ones." Jack said and looked at Kozmotis and Emily Jane. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"We do." Emily Jane smiled at her father as she hooked her arm around his.

"But you know..." Jack continued. "I still really want ice cream..."

Everyone in the room laughed at Jack, "I'll tell you what Jack, you can have ice cream, chocolate cake, and all pie you want, after dinner!" North told Jack.

"Really," Jack's eyes widened with excitement and Autumn just shook her head, she is the one who has to deal with a Sugar High Jack.

"If I don't eat all of it first," North roared with laughter.

Jack smiled, "I feel as though you are changeling me into a sugar eating contest!"

"I would win because I have lots of room!" North declared as he pat his stomach. "You will lose because you are skinny as a stick!"

Jack looked down at his flat stomach, "Yeah, I don't know how though, I eat so much but don't gain a pound, I kind of always had that problem."

"Same here," Autumn giggled.

A yeti came in and grumped something to North. North's eyes beamed with happiness, "The food is ready and we all can get ready for dinner!"

"Yes!" Everyone in the room rushed over to the kitchen and settled down in their seats. Everyone stared at the delicious foods that surround them, turkey, corn, mash potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, green beans, carrots and corn bread. Jack and Autumn were mentally drooling over the food.

"Before we begin, does anyone want to share what they are thankful for?"

Jack raised his hand first, "I'll get this one out of the way for everyone, we are all thankful for each other." Everyone laughed and let Jack continue. "Well I'm also very thankful with everything that happened this year, even though that the last couple weeks have been rough, I still made it through and I want to thank Autumn mostly for that." Jack finished with a smile and looked at his wife.

"Aw Jack, I'm so thankful for you too." Autumn smiled. "If I haven't met you, I wouldn't have found my best friend, my best friend that I end up marrying. You are the best thing that could have happened to me Jack, and I couldn't be more thankful then that." Autumn and Jack kissed and Bunny acted disgusted.

"Ew, get a room you too." Bunny teased.

"Okay, if you will excuse us." Jack and Autumn held hands and got up from their seats, pretending to go into another room but sat down as everyone started laughing. "So Cotton Tail, what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for carrots." Bunnymund stated.

Jack snorts and starts to tease Bunny, "That's so typical for a rabbit!" Bunny glared at Jack shaking his head.

Tooth had a wide smile, "I am thankful for my tooth fairies!"

Sandy signs a sheep jumping over a fence indicating that he is thankful for sleep.

"I am thankful for cookies!" North's voice boomed in the room, "As well my elves and yetis!"

It was Kozmotis turn, "I am thankful for having a second chance and being with my daughter again."

Emily Jane smiled, "I am thankful for having my daddy back."

North smiled wide once everyone stated what they were thankful for, "Thank you everyone for sharing, lets dig in!" North exclaimed and went in for a large piece of turkey.

Everyone talked and ate their thanksgiving dinner like how a real family would. Once everyone ate their main meal, dessert was served and Jack got his ice cream. He hogged all the ice cream and only shared with Autumn. Once the ice cream was gone, Jack groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Ugh, I ate too much..."

Autumn looked at Jack, he did look kind of sick. "Oh Jack, maybe you shouldn't have eaten all of that."

Jack looked at Autumn with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe you're rig-" Jack stopped mid sentence and pretended like he was puking all over Autumn.

With fast reflexes Autumn flew out of her seat and landed a far distance from Jack. She looked at him with concern but then glared at him once she realized he was faking it.

"Wow Jack..." She muttered.

Jack was laughing so hard, no sound was coming from his mouth. Autumn looked at him again and burst out laughing with him as she went back to her seat. They laughed silently together and never noticed that everyone was staring at them. "Um..." North blinked at the two. Jack and Autumn looked at everyone and started laughing again. "Remind me," North spoke to Bunny. "To never give those two sugar ever again."

"Yeah, I will." Bunny responded.

After several minutes laughing at each other, Jack and Autumn stood up from their seats, "Thank you for dinner, we are going to Jamie's." Jack said.

"Take care you two!" Tooth shouted and the two headed off to Jamie's.

Jack and Autumn wonder if Jamie and Pippa are going to be surprised when they see the two spirits. They don't know what has been going on this past week.

Once they landed in front of the Bennett's house, Jack and Autumn saw Jamie's, Pippa's and Sophie's cars in the drive way. "It looks like they are having a party as well." Autumn stated and looks over at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack smirked, "Let's go in!"

The two quietly walked in the house, surprised that no one was in the kitchen, mostly likely because they were not expecting anyone. They heard voices in the living room and walked over.

Sitting on the couch was Sophie, Pippa and Jamie, all holding drinks in their hands and taking tiny sips. "Then the cashier said, cash or cred-" Sophie stopped at making her joke and looked at the two spirits in complete shock. Pippa and Jamie gave Sophie a weird look for stopping.

"Oh my goodness," Sophie muttered. Jamie and Pippa turn around to see what Sophie was looking at.

Jamie sprung from the couch when he saw the two spirits, acting like he was ten. "Jack! Autumn!" The two other adults jumped up and they all threw themselves at the two spirits.

Jamie locked Jack into a headlock and gave him a noogie, "Jack, you're alive! Don't scare me like that you idiot!"

"Ow, alright, alright Jamie, enough," Jack laughed as he tried to get out of Jamie's headlock, but failed when Pippa and Sophie hugged him after they hugged Autumn. When Autumn looked relieved when the two girls finished squeezing the daylights out of her, Jamie wrapped Autumn up in a bear hug.

"Jamie... Can't... Breath..." Autumn choked out.

"Oh sorry," Jamie smiled as he pulled back.

After Autumn caught her breath she smiled back at Jamie, "Geez Jamie, since when did you get so strong?" She teased.

"College," Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"Jack, Autumn!" The kids ran down the stairs once they saw the two spirits. Connor jumped on Autumn while Amelia jumped on Jack.

"Hey kiddo," Jack lifted Amelia up in the air and twirled her around, Amelia giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"Aw hey Connor," Autumn rubbed the child's head.

"I miss you!" Connor exclaimed. "Thanks for coming back."

"We will always come back!" Autumn smiled.

Jamie sat down on the couch pulling Pippa onto his lap, "So tell us what happened."

For what seems like hours, Jack and Autumn explained everything, from the battle, to Kozmotis.

"Kozmotis is a pretty cool guy, yeah it will take awhile to trust him but I think you should meet him one day." Jack explained to Jamie.

"Maybe..." Jamie muttered. "The guy was a nightmare to all of us for years, and he threatened my family... I don't know if I even want trust him. Let alone forgive him."

"Please understand that everything he did wasn't under his control." Autumn defended. "We are giving him a chance I think all of you should too."

Jamie seemed to be considering Autumn's idea but suddenly his phone beeped, signaling a text message. Jamie smiled as he read it and gave Pippa a knowing smile. "Its work, I got to call in."

"Okay." Pippa smiled.

"Wait, on Thanksgiving!" Sophie exclaimed. "Tell them you are busy!"

"Sorry Soph, it's important!" Jamie rushed to the kitchen door and signaled Jack and Autumn to come with him. The two spirits where confused and followed him.

"Wait is it Jamie?" Jack asked.

"I have a little surprise for Sophie," Jack smiled. "I just hope it won't give her a heart attack."

"What is it?" Autumn asked.

Suddenly a taxi stopped in front of Jamie's drive way and a man, in a white sailor uniform, walked out of the cab carrying a dark green duffle bag. After paying the taxi man, the sailor turned around and smiled at Jamie. "Hey brother-in-law!"

"Hey, David," David put down his duffle bag and Jamie gave his brother-in-law a hug. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, good to see you too," David smiled. "Does she know?"

"Not at all, ready to surprise her?" Jamie asked.

"I'm dying to see her." The sailor smiled.

Jack and Autumn stood on the side and smiled as Jamie and David walked back in the house. Jamie signaled with his eyes to let the spirits know to come back in. He didn't say anything to Jack and Autumn because David wouldn't know who he would be talking to since he couldn't see them. This sort of bothered the two spirits because that means the other adults would have to pretend that they aren't there.

As they walked in, Sophie called from in the living room, "Jamie, are you going back to work?" Jamie turned to David and signaled him to stay where he was by the door.

"No, Soph." Jamie said with a wide smile on his face. "But come in here, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Sophie got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "What's wro-" Once Sophie walked into the kitchen she stopped and stared at David for the longest time.

"Hi honey." David smiled with tears in his eyes.

"David!" Sophie broke out into a sob and ran into David's arms. "You're alive, you're okay, and you're home!" Sophie cried harder into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much." Sophie looked up at her husband.

"I missed you more, sweetie." David smiled and kissed Sophie. Sophie looked so happy as she was kissing her hero.

Autumn sniffled and wiped her tears away, "That was the sweetest thing I ever seen, Jamie you are an amazing brother to your sister." Jamie didn't say anything but smiled at what she said.

"Uncle David!" Amelia and Connor exclaimed as they ran in the kitchen with Pippa.

"Hey there, kids," David bent down to hug his niece and nephew. "Are you two behaving you're selves?"

"Uh huh," The kids jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wow, you two grew up so fast!" David laughed and looked up at Pippa. "Hey there Pippa," David hugged his sister-in-law.

"Welcome home David, want some turkey?" Pippa smiled heading to the fridge, "We have plenty of left over's."

"Yes please, I'm starving!" Everyone laughed and Pippa went to heat up some turkey.

When David was finished with his dinner, he told everyone stories when he was overseas. "Then I saw the air craft land and I was so excited that I was able to see that, it was very cool. I can't wait until I go into flight school, and it's in two more years." David smiled. "But until then, I'm staying home.

Sophie's face lit up, "Wait, you're staying home for two more years!"

"Yep," David wrapped his arm around Sophie, "I wanted to be with you."

"Yay!" Sophie exclaimed and leaned in closer to David.

After a little while, David and Sophie decided to go home and get some rest. "Bye you two and welcome home David," Everyone waved at the two as they walked out of the house.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Jamie looked at the spirits and his family.

"Karaoke," Amelia exclaimed in excitement, "I want Jack and Autumn to sing!"

"If you say so," Jack shrugged and smiled.

"Are you sure and want to hear Jack sing, I mean you might go deaf afterwards." Jamie stated.

"Jamie!" Pippa smacked Jamie. "That's mean."

"Wow, Jamie," Jack laughed. "Let's here you sing." Jamie didn't answer Jack and stared at him blankly, "That's what I thought." Jack laughed.

"I think you'll be surprise Jamie..." Autumn smiled.

Jamie laughed and went back into the living room to turn on the TV and the gaming counsel. He put in the game, _Veto Sing-it_ and change the channel until the screen said the name of the game.

"Okay, Jack you're first." Jamie handed Jack the microphone. "Let me know what song you want to sing." Jamie scrolled through the music, _Superbad_ by Jesse McCartney, _Problem_ by Arianna Grande, _Cool Kids _by Echosmith...

"How about _Gone, Gone, Gone_ by Phillip Phillips?" Jack asked.

"Okay." Jamie clicked on the song and the music video with lyrics at the top and the point bar appeared on the screen.

Jack looked over at Autumn and smiled as she laughed and watched Jack begin to sing the song.

_" When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help._

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

_To make you well, to make you well..."_

Jamie stood there with his mouth wide open... He was completely shocked, "All these years and I never knew Jack could sing..."

Autumn laughed and clapped to the beat of the song as the kids started dancing. "Autumn danced with us!"

Autumn laughed more and started dancing with the kids, soon the two adults and Jack started dancing too. Jack took one of Autumn's hands as he continued to sing. _"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating... For you, for you. Baby, I'm not moving on. I'll love you long after you're gone."_

When Jack was finished he scored perfectly. Everyone clapped for him and he bowed to his audience and gave the microphone to Autumn. Once they got to the song list Jamie let Autumn pick her song. "Hmm... Oh, _Shake it Off _by Taylor Swift!"

"Yay," Amelia jumped up and down. "I love that song!"

"So do I," Autumn exclaimed. She started dancing right away when the song came on screen_. "I stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain. That's what people say, mmm-mmm. That's what people say, mmm-mmm. I go on too many dates. But I can't make 'em stay. At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm. That's what people say, mmm-mmm."_

Autumn and Jack were dancing hand in hand as the kids danced around them. Jamie and Pippa smiled and sat next to each other, watching the others as they had fun. Once the song ended, everyone cheered for Autumn. She too, got a perfect score.

Jack and Autumn laughed and smiled as they watched the kids dance and sing to the songs they picked.

Life is great for the spirits. No more stress about Pitch Black or Ava Hollow, things will be peaceful for a while, hopefully forever. Jack looked over at Autumn with a huge smile across his face and Autumn returned the smile. They were both very glad that they turned out to be fine after the Rebirth. "I love you." Jack smiled.

"I love you more." Autumn chuckled.

"That can't be possible..." Jack kissed Autumn. "I love you the most."

* * *

><p>Fear is never ending. The darkness will rise again...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Did you guys really think I would kill off Autumn and Jack? No way! What do you think the last sentence of the story means? Do you think it's a possible sequel? Please review, favorite and follow I love to hear from you guys!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

MysticalMagic- I love the name idea! But I already have something like that in mind. The new villain may surprise you. It may be someone we know, or not know.

LunaSelene- Sorry the story isn't up , I have to go through brainstorming.

Anonymous guest number one- I would love to hear what ideas you have!

SiennaMist- I LOVE that song so much! I never realized it before but it really does fit Jack and Autumn! Rated M huh? Do you want to see more violence? I can probably put more fighting, blood and stuff in it. I don't know about swearing because Jack and Autumn don't speak that way because I don't see them that way. Plus, I don't know how to write something that's above a teenage rating. But if you have any ideas, please comment or PM me.

Thank you for all of your support! I really appreciate all of you who love my stories and continue to read and leave comments! A lot of you want the sequel, it may take a while to do it, but I'll do it! Please, if you want to see anything in the next story, I'll see what I can do in the plot. I have the conflict set in my mind all ready, I just need to write it down and build on it. Hopefully the next story will be amazing and I'll get many reviews, favorites and follows. Until next time!

Please review for your ideas!


	15. Chapter 15

Siennamist

I don't know if I could write a scene with Jack and Autumn like that, I'm sorry. However, you as the reader will know whenever they do because I'll try to imply it. I love your villain idea but I think I got it down. I just hope all you will not hate me for what I have in mind.

Anyway readers, with many stressful months with school and homework, I finally got chapter one of my new story, Twisted Shadows!

Summary: A year passed since freeing Kozmotis Pitchiner to his daughter Emily Jane, but the Guardian's fight isn't over. Fear is never ending. The darkness will rise again. Can Jack Frost and the others handle this new threat?


End file.
